Assassins Love
by yuukiwhitewolf
Summary: Zoro was broken till the Whitebeard Company took him in as an assassin for his skill. after many years of working for the company Zoro gets an odd set of jobs to save these people from other companies. slowly he finds these people become his family.
1. odd jobs and daredevil driver

One Piece Assassins Love

Zoro is an assassin indebted to the White Beard Corporation for saving him all those years ago. So he serves them without a question or a moment of hesitation. One day he is given a string of jobs, it is an odd set of assignation jobs. He has to save these people who are enslaved to other corporations because they are different. These people have special powers that make people fear them. So he saves them one by one and allows them to live with him. But he starts to care for them like they are his family and that's the wrong move to make. Because if he's not careful his new almost family could be used against him.

?One Piece Assassins Love?

The birds chirped outside in the crisp spring air. The cherry blossoms just opened and pedals cascaded down from the pink trees, making a snowfall of flowers. Everything was calm and quiet…for the most part…

"ANIKI!" two voices screamed at the same times as 2 bodies whizzed through a large dojo. The two people ran bare footed, their feet slapping the hard cold wooden floor with every step. They skid to a stop in front of a pair of Japanese style sliding doors. The 2 people pulled the door back to reveal a young man with grass green hair lying on the floor with his arms folded behind his head and 3 katanas lying on the ground by his side. The young green haired man didn't move or acknowledge the pair and continued to sleep on the matted floor. Only a snore escaped his mouth in response to him. One of the 2 males that ran into the room walked forward. He had short black hair and wore a pair of sunglasses he had a deep purple short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve denim jacket over the top and a pair of tan long jeans and black boots. He kneeled down and leaned in the sleeping mans ear, the other man followed behind him. That man had a shaven grey haired head he wore a black sleeveless shirt and a hair of yellow plaid shorts. On top of that he wore a lime green long sleeve trench coat with black boots. He knelt down to the other side of the sleep man and leaned down to whisper into the green haired mans ear. The pair looked up at each other briefly and nodded to each other. They took a deep breath and yelled…

"ANIKI!" They both yelled as loud as they could in the sleeping male's ear. The man flinched and cracked open an eye and looked at the two males that yelled. He sat up and yawned and stretched like a cat. He then turned his attention to the two other men in the room he looked at them questioningly.

"Johnny, Yosaku what are you two doing here this early in the morning?" he asked looking bored as he stretched some more. The two males Johnny and Yosaku sweat dropped.

"Aniki it's already midday." Johnny the one with sunglasses informed him pointing out the door to where the garden was alight with sunshine to prove his point. The green haired man looked in the direction he was pointing and looked stunned a little.

"Uhm ok… well anyway what did you want?" the man asked turning back to them.

"Well Aniki the White Beard Corporation has another job for you. This was outside on the front steps." Yosaku reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to the young man. The man took it and looked at the envelope. It said 'To Roronoa Zoro' well it was for him and it did have the White Beard Corporation mark on it. The insignia was purple 2 bones crossed to form a plus sign on top of the purple crossed bones was a purple smiling skull on the upper lip of the skull was a white mustache what curved upward in a crescent moon fashion.

"Well open it Aniki and see what it says." Both Johnny and Yosaku encouraged at the same time. The man Zoro by name sighed at the pair's antics but opened the letter all the same wondering what it was the White Beards needed from him today.

"Dear Zoro your services will be need for the next few months for a very important job we need you to fulfill. Please bring everything you will need with you and report to White Beard at 9:00 this afternoon sincerely Marco." Zoro read aloud after he finished reading he blinked in surprise. Zoro looked up in confusion at Johnny and Yosaku trying to see if they knew anything about this. But their faces only held the reflection of the same confused looks he wore. Zoro looked back down at the letter thinking. Normally if the White Beard wanted him for something Ace or Marco or even Yasopp would come to the dojo and inform him of his new job. This new job must have been too important to tell him out in the open with a shrug Zoro stuffed the letter into the pocket of his long black pants and stood up.

"Johnny what time is it now?" Zoro asked not turning around to look at the sunglasses wearing male.

"It's almost 5:30 Aniki. Are you going?" Johnny replied

"Yep once I pack and lock up the dojo I'll go." Zoro answered.

"Can we come with you Aniki?" Yosaku asked with a pleading look in his eyes. Zoro fell silent for a moment thinking about it he really wanted them to come with them. They were his best friends and even his family, but by the way the letter sounded, he guessed that the White Beard wanted him to come along.

"Sorry guys not this time. I think they just want me this time." Zoro whispered. He didn't turn around to see the sad faces of the males behind him as he began getting ready.

"Well be careful Aniki?" Yosaku called as he headed out of the room.

"Yeah come back in one piece Aniki." Johnny followed behind Yosaku as they slid the door closed behind them to give Zoro some privacy. Zoro padded over to his wardrobe and began to pack his duffle bag with extra cloths and began to dress. He pulled on his famous white linen shirt that had 3 buttons on the top. He pulled on his black army boots tucking his pants legs inside them. Around his waist he put on his green haramaki around his waist. He also put on his 3 dangling earrings on his left ear once he finished and decided he was ready to leave he reached down to grab the three swords that lie on the ground where he had been sleeping before his friends woke him up. He slid them into the loop in his haramaki on his right hip. He sighed in contentment as he felt the familiar weight of the swords at his side. Looking to make sure he didn't forget anything he headed out the door the letter still in his pocket. He headed to the front door and grabbed his long sleeve jacket that was white with the White Beard insignia on the back with black fur lining in it and also grabbed his black bandana. He tied the bandana around his left bicep. Stuffing the fur lined jacket into his duffle bag he pulled out a black leather jacket and shrugged that on. He pulled the door open and shut it behind him and pulled out his keys making sure to locking it behind him to keep Johnny and Yosaku safe inside knowing those two wouldn't hear if someone walked through the door. He headed down the street toward the direction the White Beard Corporation building was on the other side of the city.

It was almost a quarter till 3 before Zoro reached the lobby of the White Beard building. Once inside the building he walked up to the front desk. A young woman with short blue hair and a with pink lip gloss on sat behind the desk she wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue caprees and a pair of red sandals. She seemed busy on the phone with someone yelling at them about someone on the upper levels being busy and they demanded that they didn't want to be disturbed. The person on the other side of the phone didn't seem to get the hint and the girl began cursing them out. Zoro leaned against the counter with mild amusement waiting for her to finish. He rested his chin in his hand that was set on the counter. The female slammed the phone down on the receiver and muttered darkly under her breathe at the phone.

"Don't take your anger at the phone it didn't do anything to you." Zoro chuckled. The woman's head shot up her dark green eyes glared at him before they recognized who he was then her face broke into a wide smile.

"Hey there Zoro." The woman greeted him.

"Hey Nojiko." Zoro laughed smiling at her.

"What are you don't here? Did they give you another job?" Nojiko tilted her head to the side giving him a questioning look. Zoro nodded his answer to her.

"Alright I'll call Marco and tell him you're here to see the boss." Nojiko spun in her swivel chair to a phone that was behind her and dialed a number into the pad. After a moment she spoke into the phone saying Zoro was here. She nodded then hung the phone back up and spun back around to look at him again.

"Marco will be right down to pick you up. But doesn't someone normally go to you to tell you your job?" Nojiko asked she knew a lot about what went on in the building and if Zoro came in to see the boss about his job then it was very important and had to be discussed in private and not out in the open like some other jobs.

"Yeah normally but this one must be one of those special jobs that they give me." Zoro groaned and rubbed his head he could just tell this job was going to be annoying. The elevator at the far end on the empty lobby dinging and the doors slid back to reveal a male inside. The male stepped out a smile plastered on his face the moment he caught sight of Zoro. He was a tall blonde haired man with stubble on his chin. He wore a purple long sleeved jacket with a white long sleeve shirt on underneath both completely unbuttoned revealing his bare chest. On his chest was a purple cross with an upturned purple crescent moon that looked like the White Beard insignia. He wore a pair of blue pants that came down to his knees and a light blue sash around his waist and a decorative belt dangling from it and on his feet was a pair of simple sandals.

"Yo Marco." Zoro raised a hand in greeting as he pushed himself off the counter and turned to greet the man.

"Welcome Zoro good to see you again. Glad to see you got our message." Marco looked down at the note grasped in Zoro's hand.

"Yeah and I'm curious about this new job that's going to take a few months to complete." Zoro looked at Marco hoping the man was going to give some hint about his new job.

"That's only natural you would be curious." Marco laughed as he gave a lopsided grin and led the way to the elevator. Zoro sighed. He should have known Marco wouldn't say anything about his new job. He followed the man into the elevator. Marco pulled out a card and slid it into the card slot on the wall and put in the number of the floor they were heading to. The elevator whirred and started to climb. Zoro didn't pay any attention he knew exactly where they were going. They were going straight to the top floor where White Beard himself was. This job must have been very important to have to go all the way to him. Zoro leaned against the interior wall of the elevator and waited for the elevator to slow to a stop.

"Do you have everything you're going to need?" Marco asked sending Zoro a sideways glance. Zoro smirked and nodded patting his duffle bag what was slung over his shoulder. The elevator shuttered to a stop and the door slid back. Marco walked out with Zoro hot on his heels as they walked down the hall they passed others along the way but the people didn't even give them a second glance. They reached the room at the end of the hall Marco grabbed the handle and opened the door and pushed it open motioning for Zoro to enter first. Zoro nodded and walked in Marco shut the door behind him and followed him inside the room. The room was very large with a big black round table in the middle. Three men sat around the table. One was a young man with short black hair freckles were scattered across his face; on his head was an orange cowboy style hat that had had a ring of red beads running around the middle with 2 little bobs on them. One had a smiley face and the other had a frowning face. He wore no shirt at all around his neck was a circle of red beads. He wore a pair of dark blue pants that were rolled up to his knees and an orange belt with a buckle that had a red 'a' on it and on his feet was a pair of black army boots. Tattoo on his left arm was the an uppercase 'a' and a 's' that was crossed out and a 'c' and a 'e' that spelled out his name. Sitting across from the young man on the other side of the table was an older more scruffier looking man with a flame of red hair on his left eye were 3 scars. He wore a long sleeve white shirt that was only buttoned halfway down and was tucked into a red sash that was wrapped around his waist. He wore a pair of brown pants that came halfway down his shins and a pair of brown sandals. On his back was a black cloak. The sleeve of his left arm was limp with no arm in it. Just looking at it made Zoro's heart twinge in guilt. The third man at the table was large than the other two height wise. He was sitting at the head of the table. He had a smile on his face. On his head was a black bandana he had a white beard that curved upward in the trademark crescent moon shape that was the logo of their company. He had no shirt on. At his waist was a black sash and a pair of tan pants that were tucked into a pair of black boots. Draped across his shoulders was a coat that looked like a navy captain's coat.

All three men were talking in hushed voices at the table and by the way they looked it was a very heated talk. Marco cleared his throat gaining the attention of the three men.

"Zoro is here Sir." Marco bowed to the large man at the end of the table.

"Well good to see you Zoro." The larger man at the head of the table greeted spreading his arms wide in greeting. Zoro bowed low at the waist.

"Good to see you too White Beard-san." Zoro replied adding the honorific at the end of the man's name, for the man deserved that much and more for all he had done for Zoro and countless others. The younger male at the table smiled and stood up walking over to Zoro and raised his fist to him. Zoro smiled and bumped his fist to the young man's.

"Hey Zoro long time no see." The young raven haired man laughed.

"Not long enough. Ace." Zoro teased as the raven haired male, Ace pulled him into a headlock and rubbed his fist into his moss green hair. They both laughed and pushed each other around.

"Hello again Zoro." The red haired man greeted. Zoro pushed Ace away and looked back over at the man still sitting at the table.

"Hello. Shanks." Zoro smiled warmly at him. Shanks had done a lot for Zoro over the years and Zoro could never thank him enough for all those times.

"Alright now let's get down to the important business at hand." Whitebeard ordered Ace clapped Zoro on the shoulder and they both sat together at the table next to each other.

"Now Zoro we called you hear to give you your next assassination job slash rescue mission." Shanks began. Zoro gave him a confused look.

"Rescue mission?" Zoro questioned. Surprised he wasn't questioning his job it was just that rescue missions weren't a normal part of his job.

"Yes rescue mission. You see there are some people you're going to have to rescue from some other corporations." Whitebeard replied. Zoro nodded not questioning his orders. Whitebeard reached under the table and pulled out a folder full of papers and slid them across the table to Zoro. Curious Zoro opened the folder. Zoro always got folders like these so that he could get information on the people he was supposed to kill. But this folder was full of people he was supposed to rescue. The first one was a picture of a young teen with raven hair and a big goofy smile on his face and a straw hat on his head.

"That's Monkey D. Luffy." Ace informed him. Zoro looked over to Ace who wore a sad look on his face.

"Who is he?" Zoro asked reading the information on the page the picture was clipped to.

"Luffy was my adopted brother much like you Zoro. He disappeared over 5 years ago and we just got a lead on where he was." Ace sighed. Zoro was shocked. Ace had never mentioned anything before about having an adopted brother who was missing.

"We need you to retrieve him from a rival corporation called the Axe Hand Corporation. Run by a man named Morgan." Shanks continued. Zoro nodded in understanding Zoro being a well trained assassin knew a lot about Whitebeards enemies Axe Hand was one of them a very large man with a very annoying son that would flaunt his power. They were both very corrupt people.

"Zoro, Luffy here is a lot like you. He is feared because he has special powers. He was taken away because of that so other companies could use him. We want you to save him before his situation become much like yours was." Ace pleaded for Zoro to help him. Zoro looked at the ground. So this boy was like him hated because he was different? Zoro had to rescue this kid before the same situation happened to him like it did to Zoro. With that thought Zoro ran a hand along his chest where many scars were etched across his toned body.

"Will you take this job Zoro? You're our best assassin." Whitebeard asked. Zoro looked up at the people around him. Marco looked at him from where he stood at Whitebeard side. Whitebeard looked at him waiting for his reply. Ace looked at him pleadingly and Shanks only stared at him but Zoro could still see the begging look in his eyes buried deep away. Zoo stood p from his chair.

"Why wouldn't I take this job? You've done so much for me let me do this one thing for you." Zoro replied. Smiles broke out across the men's faces Ace sighed in relief and Whitebeard nodded approvingly. Zoro was glad to finally find a way to replay these kind men for everything.

"What time do I leave?" Zoro asked.

"12:00 tonight when it's dark out." Whitebeard ordered. Zoro nodded Ace got up and slung an arm across Zoro's shoulder.

"Thanks Zoro you don't know how much this will mean to me." Ace smiled.

"No problem." Zoro waved it off. Ace poked Zoro in the cheek. Zoro growled a tick forming on his forehead.

"I DON'T GET LOST!" Zoro yelled pushing Ace away in a brotherly way. Ace only rocked back laughing holding his stomach. Marco chuckled as he led the way to the elevator Ace and Zoro close behind him. Marco hit the button and they headed back down to the lobby. The pair followed him out of the elevator and to the reception desk. Nojiko looked up at the amused as Ace and Zoro picked at each other like they always did.

"I see you two are having fun." She laughed as she watched them Ace and Zoro glanced at her then quickly pushed apart muttering stuff under their breaths. Nojiko and Marco snickered at the pair.

"So the Axe Hand Company is how far from here again?" Zoro pulled out a paper from his folder and looked at the location of the building Luffy was at. The building was in a town a good ways away.

"About 30 miles north of the city. Don't worry Ace is going to drive you there but you're going to have to do this job alone." Marco shooed Zoro and Ace out the door and yelled at them to get on their way. Sighing Zoro prepared himself mentally for the long drive to the building ahead of him. Of Ace was driving Zoro was going to need every bit of awareness and courage to make it through. For you see Ace was notorious for falling asleep at the drop of a hat. He could fall asleep and lose control of the car and crash. Groaning the green haired male followed the raven haired man to where his car was parked and rode shotgun so he could grab the wheel at a moment's notice. Ace pulled open the driver side door and slid into the seat beside Zoro. Zoro pulled his swords out of his belt loop and set them between his legs and stared out the window as Ace pulled out of the parking space.

"Don't start getting road rage halfway there because I'd rather not get burned today and I don't have an extinguisher." Zoro teased remembering the last time he had road with Ace in a car.

"Hey that guy almost took out the front part of my car!" Ace argued back Zoro threw his head back and laughed. That had been an adventure and a half. Ace had begun cursing and swearing at the guy in the car in front of them. Ace had gripped the steering tight and his hands burst into flames and began to melt the wheel and Zoro had to knock out Ace and pull the car over and pull Ace out of the car and extinguish the fire before anything happened. Thankfully the car was saved and Zoro and Ace weren't burnt to death. Well Zoro more than Ace. Ace had the hidden power to control fire and could turn into a torch in a second if he wanted to.

"Sure sure…" Zoro smirked and sent his half brother an evil smile. Ace glared at him but smirked back at him. The time flew by soon it was 10 o'clock then it was 11 o'clock.

"Do you think your adopted brother will be ok?" Zoro asked after a long silence had engulfed them. Ace didn't respond immediately.

"Yeah he'll be ok he's strong and smart even though he doesn't look like it. Also you're going to be with him so I don't have a doubt you'll keep him safe." Ace finally answered not looking at Zoro. Zoro felt shocked that Ace seemed to trust him that much. Ace knew Zoro would keep this teen safe and wouldn't let a single thing happen to him till Zoro got him back to the White Beard Corp after his job. He felt honored to have such trust from the other assassin. The lights of a city came into view through the windshield the town was a large one with many tall buildings and small houses. Ace stepped on the on the gas and whizzed through the city. Zoro grabbed the handle above his door and braced a hand against the dash board this was another one of the things he hated about Ace driving. Ace was a born dare devil and loved doing stupid stunts and driving fast through the streets. Ace laughed in enjoyment as he slammed on the breaks and the car did a 180 and turned down into an alley. Ace continued his madman driving down the alleys slamming on the breaks and jerking the wheel in different directions. Zoro was trying his best not to be knocked around or have his head make contact with the windshield or the window. But above all he was trying not to lose the food he ate today. The raven haired daredevil slammed on the breaks again and the car jolted to a stop and Zoro slammed against the dashboard.

"You dumb ass what the hell do you think you're doing!" Zoro yelled as he held his head trying to stop his world from spinning.

"Well you're here." Ace smiled over at him completely blind to what he had almost done to Zoro.

"Yeah yeah just shut up." Zoro growled getting out of the car with shaky legs holding his head.

"Hey what's wrong you look a little green around the gills there Zoro." Ace looked at him with pure innocent look in his eyes. Zoro cursed at him and slammed the door shut and walked away toward the back entrance of the building. Zoro shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pulled his swords out of their sheaths he place the white one in his mouth and gripped the black one and he red one in ether of his hands. He tested the door and it was locked. He snorted with a quick slash of his sword through the slot where the door and the door post was at the location of the lock he unlocked the door. With a swift kick the door swung open without a sound. Zoro walked into the white hallway nobody was around. Knowing the layout of the building from his studying of a map of the building on the drive here Luffy would be 7 stories down below Zoro's feet. Zoro smiled knowing this was going to be a blood bath. Besides half these basterds needed to die anyway Zoro ran silently down the hallway toward the stairs. Zoro grabbed the railing and jumped over the edge and landed with a soft thud on the base of that set of stairs and opened the door. There was a security checkpoint ahead of so Zoro hid in the shadows and shrugged off the leather jacket and tied his black bandana around his head hiding his green hair and pulled on his Fur lined Whitebeard jacket and took off into the hall silently keeping to the shadows. He reached the door to the checkpoint he slipped into the door. One of the security cops sat with his legs propped up against the control panel and the other was leaning back in a chair fast asleep. Zoro almost laughed for they had no idea what was about to happen to them what so ever. Zoro sliced the sleeping guards throat a quick painless death. The other guard still remained unaware of him till a sword appeared protruded his chest he only gave a gurgle as Zoro thruster another sword into his chest right through his heart killing the man, also he slit his throat to make sure. Plucking his security key from his belt Zoro left and headed down the hall using the card to get through points along the way. There were more people on the next level people in lab coats and others with black suits on.

"INTRUDER!" one of the suited men yelled as he pulled out a gun and fired it off at Zoro. Zoro smirked and ran forward with a single wave of his sword he delivered a fatal blow to the man's chest. Then a shot ran out a bullet cut Zoro's cheek as he spun around and ran at some more men with guns and lab coats on. Zoro spun and sliced Blood danced in the air with ever cut. Some blood spattered onto his clothing and face and flung onto the walls. Zoro continued down each floor more and more people became aware of him as he continued his decent into the building. Most of them seemed confused that no backup came from the levels above that was because Zoro took the extra second to cut off communication to the levels above so they had no clue what was happening down in this area. After what seemed like hours and a few bullet wounds later Zoro reached the room where Luffy was being held in. Zoro raised his swords and cut an x across the door. With a strong kick the door collapsed on the ground inside the room with a loud bang. Luffy the young boy sat on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting n his knees. The teen wore a red unbuttoned vest and a pair of blue jean shorts that came to his knees. On his feet was a pair of sandals and perched on his head was a straw hat with a string attached to it so the hat wouldn't fly away. Luffy jumped at the sound of the door falling to pieces to the floor. Zoro pulled the white sword out of his mouth and sheathed the swords in hand that was in his dominant hand so he could use it.

"Yo." Zoro greeted. Luffy blinked up at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" Luffy looked at him tilting his head to one side. Zoro smiled at him warmly happy to see Luffy wasn't hurt or injured and looked safe. Zoro stepped into the small windowless room and knelt down and offered a hand to him.

"I'm here to save you and take you back to your family." Zoro smiled Luffy's face brightened and a large grin broke out across the teens face.

"You mean you're going to take me back to Ace!" Luffy exclaimed Zoro chuckled but nodded Luffy whooped and jumped into the air and took Zoro's hand. Zoro pulled Luffy to his feet. The raven haired teen wasn't much shorter than him maybe an inch or 2 at most. Zoro nodded and grabbed Luffy's wrist and drug him out of the small room and down the hall. Zoro's eyes darted back and forth ready for anything to come out. Any survivors from Zoro's initial attack would have gone from help and there would be more people waiting for them now.

"neh… where are we going?" Luffy asked as he placed a hand atop his hat to keep it from flying away as they ran. Zoro didn't respond he listened for any noise that wasn't them.

"We're going back to ground level. You're going to hide till I come and get you. Do you understand?" Zoro replied hastily as they rushed up a flight of stairs.

"Hide why? Why are you going to leave me?" Luffy demanded sounding angry at him.

"I have a job I have to finish." Zoro answered they got about 2 levels from the ground floor. They were halfway to the next set of stairs when Zoro spun pulling Luffy behind him a shot rang out and a bullet lodged itself into Zoro's shoulder. Hissing Zoro let go of Luffy and rushed the man with the gun and slit his throat before he could take another shot at them. The man's body fell to the floor. Breathing hard Zoro returned to a wide eyed Luffy.

"You killed him." Luffy gasped Zoro ignored him and motioned for Luffy to follow him.

"Hey mystery man who are you?" Luffy asked running Alongside Zoro.

"Zoro I'm an assassin. I was sent here to save you and kill the people that locked you away." Zoro slid the security card through the slot allowing them to get by the check point. They reached the ground floor Luffy had complained the whole way about Zoro leaving him. Zoro didn't blame him for wanting Zoro to remain with him Zoro had been the same way when Shanks saved him years ago. Five years in a small room will make you really want to see anyone again. Luffy skid to a stop and Zoro stopped just in front of him the doorway outside was blocked. There in the doorway was a bunch of gun wielding men standing in a formation their guns trained on Zoro and Luffy. Behind the wall of men was a larger older man with short blonde hair and a steel lower jaw. He wore a captain's uniform the coat hung over his shoulders a cigar hung out of his mouth. His right hand was a huge axe.

"So I see the famous assassin Zoro is here to steal my property." The man commented.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked tiling his head to the side. Zoro tensed up this guy was Axe hand Morgan strong and tough as nails very hard to beat. Most people feared him even the people in town feared him.

"Axe Hand Morgan. And you little kid need to go back to your cage." He commented. Luffy shook his head and crouched down into a fighting stance fists ready.

"Then I'm just going to have to shoot you." Morgan sighed in mock sadness. This man loved killing people. Zoro moved in front of Luffy drawing his other sword and holding a protective arm in front of Luffy.

"Over my dead body." Zoro hissed through the sword in his mouth.

"That can be arranged." Morgan smirked as he gave the order for his men to fire. The first shot rang out and Zoro watched the bullets fly at them he wasn't afraid of them he just glared at them as the bullets came closer.


	2. take a bullet for you

Zoro braced himself for the pain that would come from the bullets hitting him but they never came. Zoro opened his eyes to see that the bullets were surrounded in what looked like flesh. His eyes followed the trail of rubbery flesh to see it coming from Luffy who stood in front of him the bullet lodged in his body.

"LUFFY!" Zoro cried thinking the boy was badly hurt with all those bullets in his body. But a giggle came from the raven haired boy as the bullets bounced back out of his body and hit the men that fired at them. Screams of pain and agony followed from some of the shooters. Zoro stared at Luffy completely amazed and confused. Luffy laughed and placed a hand on his straw hat and looked at his handy work and the stunned faces of Morgan and his men.

"Luffy… h-how did you?" Zoro stuttered walking closer to him.

"I'm made of rubbed." Luffy's face broke out into a face breaking smile. Luffy hooked a finder in his cheek and pulled his cheek a good foot away from his face. Zoro blinked again finally understand what the papers meant when it said he had the hidden power of rubber.

"Men if gun don't work then used knives and swords!" Morgan ordered angrily. This time the men who weren't too badly injured from the bullets pulled out knives and swords from their sheaths at their sides and charged at them. Zoro figured yes rubber could block bullets but not sword and knife cuts. He spun and the sound of metal hitting metal resounded through the hallway. Zoro was crouched with his back to the men his two hand swords crossed above his head all the swords and knives affectively stopped by his swords.

"I-it's Z-Zoro the demon!" one of the men gasped Zoro snorted finding it annoying it took them that long to see that it was him.

"your in my way. Do you know what I do when people are in my way?" Zoro asked in an eerie voice that would make the men behind his gasp and shake in fear. They knew Zoro's reputation and he liked that.

"Zoro duck!" Luffy yelled. Zoro looked up from under the edge of his bandana to see Luffy stretching his leg back behind him. Zoro's senses screamed at him to move and he obeyed them out of habit as Luffy's sandaled foot swooped toward him. Zoro ducked down as it swept over his head knocking the men behind him away. The men tumbled to the ground beside and around Morgan's feet. Morgan's face turned five shades of red as he yelled in anger and charged at them his hand axe raised above his head. Zoro and Luffy both jumped away from the mighty swing.

"Luffy get back I've got to take him out!" Zoro ordered Luffy only nodded and jumped away as Zoro crossed his two swords across his chest and rushed forward with inhuman speed at Morgan, Zoro uncrossed his arms in the blink of an eye as he slipped past Morgan. A strange gurgling sound came from Morgan as blood dripped on the ground. Suddenly the man hit the ground like a ton of bricks his eyes rolled back in his head and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Zoro was breathing hard as he sheathed his swords and reached down and closed Morgan's unseeing eyes.

"Thanks." Zoro nodded to Luffy his thanks.

"He he he." Luffy smiled as Zoro grabbed his wrist again and they both ran for the door leading outside. Zoro hissed as his vision was starting to swim from blood loss from the bullet wounds he got earlier. Zoro and Luffy reached the door and Zoro yanked it open and they ran out. Something in Zoro's mind warned him to get back, then he hear a click.

"GET BACK!" Zoro yelled yanking Luffy back as a furry of gun fire whizzed past them as they ducked back into the hallway building they were just in.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked worried as they hid behind the frame of the door.

"Trouble that's what they are." Zoro growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie and clicked the button.

"ACE! Ace you there?" Zoro yelled over the gun fire. Beside him Luffy's eyes lit up at the mention of his step brother's name. It took a few moments for the other raven haired man to answer on the other end.

"Zoro? Zoro is that you?" Ace's voice came through the device.

"So shit it's me dumb ass! Where are you?" Zoro demanded.

"Just outside of the city are you finished? Are you in a gun fight?" Ace's voice sounded full of worry. Zoro rolled his eyes as he wondered if Ace was deaf and couldn't hear the constant gun shots in the background.

"Yes the Marines showed up get your ass here-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"GAHH!" Zoro cried out as 3 bullets hit him in the side he slumped down the wall in pain.

"ZORO!" Luffy panicked kneeing down to look at the three bullet wounds in the green haired mans side. Zoro hissed in pain holding his bleeding side.

"Zoro! Zoro, you there? What happened?" Ace came through again.

"Ace don't worry about me just get your ass over here so we can get Luffy out of here!" Zoro yelled as he coughed up blood. This wasn't good. The marines were everywhere at the end of the back alley. They were going to have a hard time getting away without Luffy being caught or hurt in the cross fire.

"Zoro! Zoro are you going to be ok?" Luffy's worried face filled Zoro's swimming and darkening vision. Zoro hissed and slowly pushed himself off the wall and stood up shakily.

"Yeah, don't worry about me I've been through worse. Ace is on his way." Zoro informed him. The worried look didn't leave Luffy's face. Zoro pressed himself against the wall. The gunfire had died down. But they were still out there. They were just waiting for them to make a move or come into view so they could turn him into Swiss cheese. Zoro scanned the alley trying to find a way to get by without being shot or seen but there was none. He swore and looked for a way to get cover or get the least amount of damage when they were escaping but there was nothing in the alley.

"Damn. There's no cover." Zoro muttered. His walkie-talkie went off.

"Zoro! Luffy do you read me?" Ace's voice broke Zoro's mussing.

"Luffy hand me that would you." Zoro asked gently in a husky voice. Luffy nodded and reached down and grabbed the device from where Zoro had dropped it and placed it into his hand. Zoro nodded his thanks and pressed the button.

"Yeah Ace I'm here." Zoro answered.

"I'm outside the alleyway there's no way in the Marines are all over the place." Ace informed him. Zoro sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and thought for a moment.

"Ok Ace we'll be there in a moment." Zoro coughed as he shut off the device and looked at Luffy with a serious look.

"Alright Luffy we're going to have to make a break for it. No matter what happens to me just. Keep. Running. Do you understand?" Zoro looked Luffy straight in the eye. Luffy's face turned into an angry one he was battling with himself in his mind on whether to obey Zoro or to do what he seemed to thing was better. Zoro sighed.

"No I'm going to help Zoro." Luffy huffed in a pout turning his head in the other direction.

"Look Luffy It's my job to make sure you get out of here safe and sound. I don't need to have to worry about you to getting caught. So run in front of me and don't turn around no matter what." Zoro said firmly. Luffy glared at him and Zoro glared back at him. This glaring match went on for a few more second then Luffy growled and nodded. Zoro smirked in victory. Luffy reluctantly stood ready to run in front of Zoro.

"Alright… GO!" Zoro yelled and they both took off running down the alley way. The bullets and gun shots resumed and the bullets whizzed by their hands as they ran. Many bullets just grazed them but some did hit Zoro in the back. Thankfully most of them missed hitting his vital points in his body. Suddenly Ace's black car came into view. Both he and Luffy ran faster toward it. Zoro Raced ahead and yanked the backseat door open and Shoved Luffy inside and slammed the door shut. He then leapt into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed.

"ACE!" Luffy gasped in joy.

"Luffy your ok!" Ace smiled.

"Look save the tear jerking reunion for later and step on it!" Zoro yelled as a bullet shattered the glass of his window. Ace nodded and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal the tires squealed and they sped off. Ace started making his crazy turns and stunts to get away from the scene. Luffy was in the back seat whooping and cheering Ace on with a crazy smile on his face. Zoro groaned noting to never ever let Luffy drive a car if he had a say in it. They quickly hit the highway that lead back to their home city and back toward the Whitebeard Company. The highway was deserted nobody coming in any direction. Zoro sighed in relief as he slumped against the window gasping for breath and pulled off his bandana shoving it into his pocket.

"Zoro! Ace pull over Zoro needs help!" Luffy demanded. Ace slowed down the car and edged it over to the shoulder of the road where some trees were. It was a perfect place to provide cover while they tended to him.

"Forget about me. Let's just get back home." Zoro moaned as he pressed a hand against his bleeding shoulder to stop the flow of blood. Ace reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"Like I'd let you go and die of blood loss by the time we got there. Zoro I'm your brother and I'm going to take care of you. If you have a problem with that, deal with it!" Ace growled at him as he got out of the car. Zoro glared daggers at him behind his back.

"Besides I own Zoro one now anyway!" Luffy smiled in the back seat. Zoro sighed in defeat knowing he didn't have to strength to fight them off. Ace closed the door on his side of the car.

"Luffy I need you to carry him over to the trees. I'll get the first aid kit." Ace ordered as he opened Zoro's door. Luffy hopped out of the backseat and took hold of one of Zoro's arms and pulled it over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him out of the car and into the cover of the trees. Ace popped open the glove box and pulled out his first aid kit and followed close behind. Zoro winced as Luffy laid him down in a grassy area under a tree. Luffy then proceeded to sit cross legged next to him in the darkness.

"just let me get some light so I can work." Ace pulled out a small lamp. Zoro still glared at them which the two raven haired males ignored. With a simple snap of Ace's fingers the wick was lit and the area was lit with an orangish glow. He then walked over and knelt down next to Zoro and pulled off his black fur lined jacket and Zoro's now blood cotton shirt. Beside Zoro, Luffy's eyes widened at Zoro's bare chest. Zoro didn't even have to look to know what he was staring at. Luffy was of course staring at all the scars that danced across Zoro's body, up his arms and down his back. Ace didn't give them a second glance as he started checking the bullet wounds. Ace checked them all then cursed under his breath.

"This is bad Zoro. I'm going to have to take the bullets out, and it's going to hurt. A lot so I might need to put you under for a while." Ace commented sitting back thoughtfully. Zoro snapped his attention to Ace.

"Like hell you're going to come a mile near me with that stuff!" Zoro yelled pushing himself up onto his elbows. Luffy pushed him back down by his shoulders. Zoro glared at them both.

"Look I don't want you to be in any more pain. And that's the only way I can do it." Ace continued Luffy looked at him completely lost.

"What are you talking about Ace?" Luffy asked. Both Ace and the angry patient on the ground ignored him and continued to ignore him and glared at each other. Ace's face suddenly broke out into an evil smirk and he looked at Luffy.

"Luffy it seems that Zoro doesn't want to do this willingly. So we're going to have to force him." Ace decided, Luffy caught on and an evil smile made its way onto his face. Both he and Ace looked back at Zoro with a mischievous glint in their eyes and smirks on their faces. Zoro swallowed and tried to move away from them. In an instant Luffy pounced on him, straddling him pinning his arms away from his body so he couldn't push him off.

"What the hell! Get off!" Zoro struggled against the rubbery boy but he was stronger than he looked. Zoro's eyes darted over to Ace who had a bottle of chloroform and put some of the contents onto a clean rag he had in his hands.

"Oh no! You're not making me breathe that shit!" Zoro fought harder against Luffy harder. But his failing strength from blood loss wasn't helping much at all. He cursed more as Ace moved closer to him the rag poised in his hand. A stream of curses came from Zoro's mouth as he tried to move his head away from the hand but it didn't work. Zoro took a deep breath and held it as Ace placed the rag over his mouth.

"Come on Zoro it'll only put you to sleep. I promise." Ace tried to comfort him. Zoro shook his head and continued to hold his breath. Ace's face fell into a serious one as he reached with his free hand and squeezed Zoro's nose closed. After a moment Ace heard Zoro gasp for air and take in a few deep breaths of the Chloroform. Zoro's eyes become far off and distant and the angry look in his eyes changed to ones of fear and hurt.

"D-don't want t-to go b-back." Zoro whispered in a sad sobbing voice as his eyes slid closed and his body went limp. Luffy moved off the now sleeping green haired man. Luffy had watched the whole exchange silently but it left him confused. He turned to look at Ace. Ace was gazing at Zoro with a guilty sad look.

"Don't worry you're not going back there. Not if I can help it." Ace whispered as he ruffled Zoro's hair.

"Why do you have that mystery stuff?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side. Ace flinched visibly as he put away the rag.

"Uhm… I'll explain later." Ace promised as he pulled out some tweezers and bandages from the kit as well as some anesthetic. Luffy nodded and went back to watching for Zoro who was now asleep. After about half an hour of work Ace had finished removing all of the bullets from Zoro's body and was closing up the wounds and wrapping his body in bandages.

"Why does he have so many scars?" Luffy wondered out loud looking back at Ace. Ace shook his head and didn't look at him.

"Sorry that's not my story to tell you Luffy." Ace apologized not meeting Luffy's gaze.

"But any way Luffy, I'm glad you're ok." Ace smiled as he finished wrapping Zoro up. Luffy smiled and laughed as he leapt at Ace and wrapped his arms around the older male's waist. Ace hugged him back and ruffled the teen's hair.

"Now next time I tell you to come straight home. Come straight home." Ace said sternly Luffy stuck out his lower lip in a childish pout.

"But that building smelled like adventure." Luffy muttered Ace rolled his eyes.

"now how about we get sleeping beauty over here back to the car and get back home." Ace winked at Luffy. Luffy laughed and stood up brushing off his knees and pants and position his hat back on his head. Ace pick Zoro up bridal style and carried him back to the car. Luffy grabbed the kit and opened the door. Ace gently place Zoro back into the passenger seat and pulled the males white coat with black fur lining on him to keep him warm and buckled him into the seat. Luffy hopped into the backseat and Ace hopped over the hood and slip into the driver seat.

"Lets go!" Luffy cheer throwing his hands into the air.

"Alright hold on Luffy!" Ace called as he again slammed on the gas and they took off.

?assassin love?

"-ro, Zoro, Zoro! Wake up Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he slapped the top of Zoro's green head. Zoro was snoring propped up against the window.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed in his ear. Zoro still didn't move or respond but just kept on snoring loudly. Ace leaned into the doorway and turned his pointer finger into a flame and held it near Zoro's hand but not too close that it would burn. After a moment Zoro's eyes snapped open and he snatched his hand away hissing in pain.

"God that's hot!" Zoro cursed rubbing his hand Luffy cracked up laughing in the backseat clapping his hands together. Zoro glared at him.

"What was that for Ace!" Zoro turned his attention to the flame assassin knowing he was the only one stupid enough to hold his fire that close to his hand. Ace was busy snickering from where he stood leaning against the car door on the sidewalk.

"We're back." He said between snickers. Zoro narrowed his eyes at him but looked behind him to see he wasn't lying they were back to at the company.

"Let's go." Ace ordered as he headed for the front lobby of the building. Zoro groaned and got out of the black car. The bandages around his torso greatly constricting his movements which he hated also he hated that Ace had put him to sleep with that sweet smelling stuff. Ace knew how much he hated someone using drugs and stuff like that on him since… well since they used him. Luffy walked up beside Zoro with a big smile on his face like normal. Ace held the door open for them when they entered. Nojiko looked up from her work to see them enter the room.

"Hey your back! So I guess this is Luffy?" Nojiko got up and walked around the counter to investigate Luffy.

"neshishishi! Hi! Who are you?" Luffy asked still smiling, liking Nojiko by the moment.

"Nojiko, Nice to finally meet you Luffy. Your brother over there wouldn't shut up about Zoro going on this mission for over a month. He would talk everyone's ear off about you." Nojiko teased shooting a joking look over at Ace who was fuming at her behind her back. Zoro laughed at his adopted brothers actions. Nojiko turned her attention to Zoro.

"YOU! What did you do now? You're all bloody and beaten!" Nojiko yelled stomping to Zoro. Zoro backed up a few steps knowing that Nojiko had a bad temper when she was angry.

"What happened?" Nojiko demanded.

"N-nothing woman." Zoro replied quickly. Looking away with a deep blush on his face.

"Oh Zoro got shot by those guys." Luffy answered her. Zoro glared at him for having told her.

"You got shot! You idiot what did you do get lost?" Nojiko grumbled narrowing her eyes at Zoro. Zoro swallowed and raised his hands in surrender but he then caught her words. His face changed into one of anger.

"I DON'T GET LOST!" Zoro yelled back at her. Nojiko sent him one of her devilish glares. Ace and Luffy began laughing at the embarrassed look on Zoro's face.

"Alright Nojiko I think you've tormented them enough for now." A new voice laughed from behind the group. Zoro looked behind Nojiko happy someone had come to save him from her blue haired wrath, behind then stood Marco smiling leaning against the counter.

"Hey Marco." Zoro greeted. Marco nodded his head toward him.

"Ace you didn't radio in telling us you were on your way back." Marco said very seriously his smile fading from his face. Ace jumped and sweat dropped.

"s-sorry got a little caught up." Ace stuttered trying to think of an excuse for the moment. Zoro liked how now Ace was under fire now. Luffy was now rolling on the floor laughing his head off at the entire conversation. Marco motioned with his head for them to follow him to the elevator. Zoro reached down and grabbed the still laughing Luffy by the back of his vest collar and drug him along with them. Nojiko waved them goodbye as she went back to her desk to work. All 4 of them entered the elevator. Luffy finally settled down and stood next to Ace. Zoro moved to the corner of the elevator and tried to distance himself from the others. Zoro had begun to enjoy Luffy's presence but Zoro knew it wasn't going to last much longer. Once Zoro brought Luffy back Ace and Shanks would take him away with them like the family they should be. Marco turned to look Zoro over.

"You look a little worse for wear. After we finish business with Whitebeard you head down to the nurses office." Marco directed Zoro nodded trying to remember what level the nurses office was on in the huge corporation. The elevator dinged to a stop and the door slid open revealing the long hallway. Luffy oohed and awed as they walked down the hallway to the large double boors. Marco pushed the door open and everyone quickly entered the room. Shanks stood up a smile playing on his face when they entered.

"Shanks!" Luffy roared running up to the red haired man wrapping his arms Shank's middle.

"Luffy! I'm so glad you're ok!" Shanks smiled. Ace walked forward smiling too. Zoro stayed back away from the group that was now hugging and crying on each other mostly Luffy was crying, happy to be home. The whole thing made Zoro's heart ache something awful. Seeing as Whitebeard wasn't in the room at the moment and Marco had left to give them their moment together, Zoro decided it was time for him to make his exit. So he turned to leave with his arm resting on the hilts of his three swords.

"Zoro where are you going?" Luffy called. Zoro looked over his shoulder to Luffy who was looking straight at him with a blank look on his face. Zoro shrugged.

"My job is done. You need to go back with your family, don't let me disturb you." Zoro replied to him as he made another move to leave but a strong hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back into the room before he could escape.

"Oh no you don't. get your green haired ass back in here. We still need to thank you." Ace dragged Zoro back over to Luffy and Shanks and dumped him on the floor in front of them.

"You don't need to thank me!" Zoro grumbled as he straightened up and crossed his arms and turned away. Zoro looked over at them, Shanks was rolling his eyes, Luffy was glaring at Zoro, Ace groaned.

"Look Zoro not many people would have gone against Morgan to save Luffy. And I want to thank you for doing that." Shanks moved forward and hugged Zoro. Shanks had never hugged Zoro before and this sudden display of affection took Zoro by surprise. Shanks let him go and Zoro still stood rooted to the spot. Ace pulled Zoro into a head lock.

"You save my little brother whish even I couldn't do after all these years so I have to thank you." Ace thanks him. Zoro was still in surprised, Ace too had never hugged him before. Zoro came back to him senses and shoved Ace off him blush creeping up to his face. Before Zoro could brace himself Luffy latched onto him.

"He-hey!" Zoro gasped in surprise.

"Thanks for saving me Zoro." Luffy smiled. Zoro blushed more and awkwardly patted Luffy's raven haired mop. But oddly enough this show of affection from the people Zoro had come to know so well kind of helped fill that whole in Zoro's heart that had been there since the day he was saved. The door opened and everyone head shot up to see who entered. Whitebeard walked in Marco at his side.

"Zoro well done today." Whitebeard complimented.

"You're welcome Whitebeard-san." Zoro replied as he tried to push Luffy off him again because the little rubbery teen was starting to strangle him. The sudden movement caused one of Zoro's wounds to reopen. Zoro gasped in pain and clutched his side.

"Zoro!" Ace and Luffy panicked. Whitebeard looked at them then back.

"Zoro go home and get some rest then come back tomorrow for your next job." Whitebeard ordered. Zoro nodded as Ace wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped him stay upright.

"Luffy go home and I'll take Zoro back to his house." Ace said quickly helping Zoro to the door.

"No." Luffy refused loudly. Everyone was shocked at that and stared at Luffy.

"W-what?" Shanks looked at him confused.

"I'm not going home with Ace." Luffy huffed sitting down cross legged on the floor. Whitebeard laughed and looked at Luffy with an expectant look.

"May I ask why not?" Whitebeard wondered moving to sit down at his chair.

"Simple I'm staying with Zoro." Luffy replied in a matter a fact tone of voice. Everyone stared at him for a solid 3 minutes. Luffy got up and walked by Zoro.

"Alright Zoro lets go home." Luffy continued walking. Shanks Zoro and Ace jumped him.

"DON'T DESIDED THAT ON YOUR OWN!" they all yelled smacking him upside the head.

"What on earth possessed you to say that Luffy?" Shanks demanded shaking the teen by his shoulders.

"I want to stay and work with Zoro. What wrong with that?" Luffy asked picking his nose with his pinky a bored expression on his face.

"You idiot you just go back!" Zoro put in as he stood up by himself without Ace's help.

"So?" Luffy countered. Zoro opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out and he had no excuse for why he couldn't let Luffy stay with him. He had plenty of room in the Dojo he was renting from the Whitebeard Company. Johnny and Yosaku wouldn't have a problem with another person in the house. Also Zoro almost wanted Luffy to stay with him but that would be selfish and it was out of the question. Whitebeards loud laughing broke Zoro's mussing and everyone looked at the head of the company who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"so lad is that what you want? Do you want to be an assassin and live with Zoro?" Whitebeard looked Luffy straight in the eye.

"Yep." Luffy replied with a serious tone and face to match. Whitebeard laughed again.

"Alright then it's settled." Whitebeard chuckled.

"B-But Whitebeard-San!" Ace gapped trying to talk some since into the older man. Shanks rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. Apparently once Luffy had set his mind to something there was no stopping him.

"Go now because Zoro is growing pale and I think he needs to go home." Whitebeard waved them off.

"Alright lets go Zoro!" Luffy marched toward the door. Zoro wobbled for a moment but followed Ace rushed forward.

"Let me take you home." Ace offered.

"Oh no. You're not driving me home with your crazy driving!" Zoro refused Ace looked at him with a false look on his face. Zoro and Luffy left the building but not before Zoro stopped by Ace's car and grabbed his duffle bag and put on a clean shirt and put on his denim jacket.

"Oh Zoro is it going to be a problem? Me living with you?" Luffy asked looking over at him from when he walked by Zoro's side.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE!" Zoro yelled at him slapping the teen upside the head. Luffy laughed and continued walking Zoro sighed began walking in the direction toward his home. Oddly enough he never got lost going to or from the Company building. Luffy and Zoro walked for a good half an hour before they stopped at the front door of Zoro's rented dojo

"But no it's fine if you live with me. There are 2 other people that live with me though." Zoro warned as he pulled out a key and unlocked the door, just as he opened the door wide enough for a person to fit through…

"ANIKI!" 2 people cried flying out the door and jumped onto Zoro hugging him crying their eyes out. Zoro and Luffy sweat dropped.

"Aniki your back!" Yosaku cried.

"We missed you so much!" Johnny sobbed into Zoro's chest. Zoro sighed and awkwardly patted their head and pushed them off.

"Johnny, Yosaku this is Luffy apparently he's going to be staying with us from now on." Zoro scratched the back of his head. Johnny and Yosaku got off Zoro and walked over to inspect Luffy.

"Luffy-aniki?" Johnny tried the word out then smiled and nodded his approval.

"Welcome to the family Luffy-Aniki!" Yosaku greeted. Zoro stared at them amused but the way Yosaku phrased the sentence caught Zoro off guard. They considered them family? Why? Zoro shook it off.

"alright I'm going to take a nap. Johnny wake me up when its morning ok?" Zoro asked scratching his head. Johnny nodded and Zoro headed to his room. Once there Zoro sat down and sighed. He was now starting to have a feeling this wasn't the best idea he's had in a while taking Luffy in to live with him. Also Zoro was letting g him get too close to him. Being an assassin against the government and working for the Whitebeard who had the most enemies in the world, having people close to you was against the rules. Because if you had people close to you they would be used against you and they would be in harm's way. Zoro couldn't even imagine what he would do if Johnny Luffy or Yosaku would be put in danger because of him. But then again trying to tell them that was like telling a brick wall. Zoro would just have to harden his heart against them even if he didn't want to. With a yawn Zoro decided to leave the matter for the morning as he pulled his sword out of his belt loop and placed them on the floor and laid down on the floor beside them. Quickly he fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams from the time he spent with those monsters.

?

Aniki- means big brother

Yes I'm still not telling about Zoro's past ^_~ but it'll come out soon don't worry


	3. doodles and kisses

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he gasped in fear. He dreams were filled with the pain he experienced as a child this one was one of the worst. In his dream he felt like he was being strangled by those men because he couldn't breathe. Zoro blinked a few times chasing the fog of sleep from his mind. Zoro became aware of a strange pressure on his chest. Looking down Zoro gasped in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Zoro cried in shock. Luffy was flopped face down over Zoro's chest, drooling muttering something about meat. Johnny and Yosaku were sleeping just a few feet away propped up against each other. Luffy jumped and sat upright Johnny and Yosaku popped up into a standing position. They looked at him in a confused fashion they all blinked stupidly and looked around.

"Oh yeah this is Aniki's room." Yosaku noted a slight drunken blush on his face. Zoro narrowed his eyes at them and looked them over. All of them looked like they had a slight hangover. Luffy looked normal … well as normal as Luffy could get.

"Did you idiots get drunk?" Zoro scowled. Johnny stuck out his tongue and laughing scratching the back of his head. That was a yes from Johnny, Yosaku's blush deepened and he looked away with a drunken laugh. Another yes from Yosaku Zoro looked over at Luffy expectantly. Luffy laughed and crossed his legs.

"It was funny. Johnny and Yosaku had a welcome party with LOTS of meat and food!" Luffy cheered. Zoro groaned knowing that meant his kitchen was an absolute mess. Zoro pulled off his now drool covered shirt. He tossed it into a pile of his to be washed cloths and glared at the males in the room.

"Get out I need to get dressed." Zoro ordered Johnny and Yosaku gasped and ran from the room knowing that if they didn't leave then Zoro would get angry. Zoro never was a morning person especially after he woke up from one of his naps. Zoro pulled off his bandages and smirked happy to see his wounds were healed, he always was a fast healer. He tensed feeling a pair of eyes on his back. He spun around to see Luffy still sitting on the ground staring at him.

"I told you to get out Luffy!" Zoro barked.

"But I want to talk to you…" Luffy frowned.

"Let me get changed first! I'll talk with you on the way to the company ok? Just get out!" Zoro yelled. Luffy smiled and quickly left. Zoro hated it when someone was constantly watching him, especially when he had his shirt off where people could see his scars that covered his body. They would ask questions, questions that Zoro didn't feel comfortable answering. Picking up his duffle bag he sorted through it. He pulled out his fur lined coat to find it covered in bullet holes and blood. Sighing he tossed it away and continued to look through it. Inside was a gun Zoro kept in case of emergencies and a small box of extra bullets. There was an extra set of cloths and his bandana. Zoro picked up his bandana and inspected it. Thankfully there were no holes or blood on it which was a miracle. Zoro tied it around his left bicep where it belonged and pulled on another clean white cotton shirt. He set a new clean pair of cloths inside the duffle bag and some bandages just in case something did go wrong. Standing up Zoro grabbed his swords and slid them into his loops on his right hip where they rested perfectly. He hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder and slid the Japanese style door back and walked out and headed toward the kitchen. His mouth fell open at the sight of it food, plates and trash was everywhere. Sighing Zoro raided the fridge trying to find something edible to eat. He found one lone hamburger left over that wasn't eaten by the other three males. He grabbed one unopened bottle of sake and closed the fridge. Glancing briefly at the clock he noted it was around 5:30 in the morning. Time to get going and report to Whitebeard Zoro thought. Zoro wondered through the large dojo looking for Luffy.

"LUFFY! Time to get going! LUFFY!" Zoro cupped a hand around his mouth to throw his voice he continued walking trying to find the rubbery teen. Suddenly 2 hands clutched the edge of the doorway Zoro was standing in front of.

"Gomu gomu no… ROCKET!" Luffy cried as he catapulted toward Zoro at and insane speed. Luffy crashed into Zoro and they both tumbled to the ground and slammed into the wall behind them in an ungrateful heap. Luffy was laughing his head off again; Zoro was busy trying to get the black dots out of vision.

"What were you thinking?" Zoro hissed at Luffy who was still laughing in his lap.

"Let's see Johnny thought it would be fun to think of name for different things I could do with my powers." Luffy relied looking at Zoro innocently; Zoro rolled his eyes and gently pushed Luffy off him.

"Come on lets go we have places to be." Zoro motioned for Luffy to follow him. Zoro exited the dojo and Luffy followed behind him.

"Bye! Aniki! We're going to be going later two! We have an assassination to do!" Yosaku called from somewhere in the dojo.

"Ok! Take care of yourselves!" Zoro called back locking the door behind him and started heading toward the Company building. Luffy ran to catch up with Zoro a questioning look on his face. Zoro looked over at him with a blank face.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zoro asked as the teen studied him carefully.

"Uhm… what are you Zoro? what do you do?" Luffy wondered. Zoro was a bit taken back by the question. He was surprised that Ace hadn't filled Luffy in on what the Whitebeard Company did for a living.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, an assassin for the Whitebeard Corporation." Zoro stated simply as he continued walking. Luffy looked unconvinced as he frowned.

"But aren't assassins bad guys?" Luffy questioned.

"Depends on the person. But Luffy you're an assassin now, so are you a bad guy?" Zoro countered. Luffy seemed to consider it for a long moment then shook his head. Zoro smirked shaking his head at Luffy's simple mind.

"How do you know shanks?" Luffy suddenly asked him. Zoro didn't look at Luffy and stayed silent looking straight ahead. Luffy continued to stare at him but Zoro ignored him. Shanks had been the assassin sent in to save him from that man and his group of weirdoes.

"Sorry Luffy I don't want to talk about it." Zoro whispered Luffy studied him for a moment before getting the hint he didn't want to talk about it and dropped the subject. Zoro was thankful that Luffy got the hint.

"I met Shanks when I was about 10. He saved me from some thugs that attacked me. He he, even though, I brought it on myself. I was trying to pick a fight with them." Luffy smiled thinking about the memory. Zoro watched as he took off his straw hat and looked at it with pride and honor.

"He gave me this hat just before he left. Now it's one of my precious treasures." Luffy set his hat back on his head and continued following Zoro toward the corporation. They finally reached it after a long walk there. Zoro pushed open the door and headed inside.

"Shut up! I told you he doesn't want to be disturbed!" Nojiko screamed slamming the phone down on the cradle. Zoro smirked.

"Nojiko how many times do I have to say that the phone didn't do anything to you. Don't take your anger out on it." Zoro joked. Nojiko rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. Suddenly she noticed Luffy smiling and waving behind Zoro.

"Oh hey Luffy what are you doing back here?" She asked.

"I'm an assassin now." Luffy announced proudly. Nojiko stared at him for a long moment then burst out laughing she doubled over holding her stomach.

"What possessed you to want to be an assassin?" Nojiko giggled whipping a tear from her eye.

"I wanted to work with Zoro." Luffy huffed apparently annoyed with everyone asking him why he wanted to be an assassin. Nojiko looked in Zoro's direction giving him a questioning look. Zoro shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. To be honest he still didn't understand why Luffy wanted to be with him so much.

"He decided it on his own." Zoro informed her. She gave him a strange look but Zoro just shrugged again. Nojiko just sighed and shrugged as well.

"So do you have a partner?" Nojiko asked. Here in the corporation if there was a new assassin on the job they were often given a partner to show them the ropes. Often times they worked as a group from then on.

"Zoro's my partner." Luffy decided Zoro groaned Luffy was going off and deciding things on his own again.

"Is Marco coming to get us?" Zoro changed the subject. Nojiko shook her head and returned to her seat.

"Nope he's out on a job today so you guys let yourself in. Ace should be upstairs though." Nojiko replied as she went back to her work.

"Okay let's go Luffy." Zoro walked toward the elevator and pulled out his key card and pressed the button for the top level. Luffy watched in amazement as they continued to go farther and farther up in the building. The elevator stopped and Luffy rushed forward looking around apparently he didn't get a very good look the day before. Zoro continued to the door and opened it. Inside was Ace, sleeping with his head propped up against his arm on the table. Whitebeard was reading a folder nether seemed to notice them enter the room. Zoro smirked finding a perfect chance to get revenge on Ace for using chloroform on him against his will.

"Luffy your brothers asleep when he shouldn't be want to have some fun?" Zoro asked knowing Luffy he might like to make a little trouble.

"Sure." Luffy smiled mischievously. Zoro held out a marker to Luffy and gestured to Ace. Luffy seemed to catch onto Zoro's hinting and startled giggling as he pulled off the cap of the marker and began to doodle on his brother's face. Luffy drew a mustache and a pair of glasses and a tongue on Ace's face. Zoro glanced over to see Whitebeard peaking over the edge of the folder to watch them, his eye full of amusement. Luffy sat back holding a hand over his mouth to keep the fit of laughter in. Zoro snickered and walked over and poked Ace in the ear trying to get him to wake up. Ace snorted and blinked a few times and looked at Zoro and Luffy with a lop sided sleepy smile.

"Oh hey guys." He yawned stretching. Ace looked back at them to see them shaking their faces red, their hands pressed over their faces. Ace narrowed his eyes at them in confusion, he heard more snickering and turned to see that Whitebeard was snickering behind the file he was holding.

"What? What's so funny?" Ace asked looking between them all. Luffy couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing rolling on the floor holding his stomach. Zoro started slapping his knee laughing loudly. Ace noticed the black market on the ground by Luffy's feet. Suddenly the pieces started to fall into place in Ace's mind.

"Don't tell me…" Ace ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Zoro and Luffy heard an ear piercing cry coming from the bathroom. This only sent Zoro into more of a laughing fit. Ace came storming back into the room and he gabbed Zoro by the front of his shirt and shook him.

"Why did you do this!" Ace demanded. Zoro tried to but on a serious face.

"Well its pay back for using that stuff on me when you know I don't like taking it by force." Zoro stated but his serious face broke as he started laughing again at the drawings on Ace's face. Ace cursed at him and shook him. Whitebeard cleared his throat to get their attention. Ace let go of Zoro and Luffy shot up into a standing position and they all stood at the end of the long table waiting for Whitebeard to address them.

"Now Zoro you have done a good job saving the kid here. Now you're going to go rescue your second person in your string of jobs." Whitebeard slid the new folder across the table to Zoro. Zoro stopped it with his hand and opened it inside was a picture of a young woman with orange hair and brown eyes.

"Her name is Nami, she is a thief. She has the hidden ability to predict the weather and navigate better than anyone in the world. She is being held by a group called The Buggy Corporation." Whitebeard informed them. Zoro blinked.

"You mean the company manager with the hidden power to split apart?" Zoro asked. If his memory served him then Buggy was a guy with blue hair and a big red nose that dressed like a clown and ran a large underground company called the Buggy Crew. They stole and killed regardless who or where they were. Rumor had it that lately they had taken over a town and called it their home base. Apparently they had forced all the people of the town out of their homes leaving the people with no place to live.

"Since this is going to be your first mission with a partner, Zoro I don't want you to kill Buggy. If you have to fight him then fine just exercise restraint. I want to see how you do on this Zoro, Luffy. Now head out it's a good half a day's journey from here to the town." Whitebeard dismissed them. Zoro nodded and Luffy saluted they quickly left before they stared trying Whitebeard patients. Ace followed them out.

"Oh Zoro." Whitebeard called.

"Yes sir?" Zoro turned wondering what the headman wanted.

"This is going to be your first mission without Ace there to help you or come for you so be careful. Now report to Nojiko before you leave." Whitebeard finished and waved him off. Confused Zoro nodded and left closing the door behind him. Luffy was waiting for him at the elevator.

"What did the old man want?" Luffy asked earning a smack on the head from Ace who yelled at him telling him to respect Whitebeard.

"He said this was going to be my first solo mission without backup from Ace. And we need to report to Nojiko before we go." Zoro reported to him. Luffy nodded.

"Your first solo mission huh? I'm not surprised I was expecting this for a while. But it worries me that I won't be there to back you up when you're in too deep." Ace frowned.

"Don't worry I'm strong!" Luffy smiled as he raised his arm and gripped his bicep. Zoro scowled it wasn't that his was unhappy with the news about going solo. But it worried him, what if he couldn't do a job alone without back up. Ace wouldn't be there at all. Ace was always something Zoro had as a life line something to know he had to get back to, that he would always be there waiting. But Zoro knew he couldn't think about that right now he had to focus on how he was going to save this, Nami from Buggy without having to get into a fight with Buggy. Zoro couldn't hit Buggy with his swords because Buggy would split apart. Zoro groaned as they went down to the main lobby.

"Alright! A new adventure!" Luffy cheered as the door slip open and they walked out. Ace was busy trying to pin Luffy to the ground and draw on his face since Luffy was making fun of the drawing on his face. Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed at their childish antics and walked over to Nojiko's desk.

"Hey Nojiko." Zoro greeted. Nojiko squeaked and jumped in her seat she spun around to face him her hand over her heart.

"Don't scare me like that Zoro!" Nojiko gasped trying to steady her fast beating heart. After a moment she regained her composure.

"S-so what do you need?" Nojiko asked apparently she didn't expect Zoro and Luffy to come to her.

"We have to go to this town to save this girl named Nami from the Buggy Crew." Zoro stated. Nojiko gasped Zoro looked at her confused? She had a tearful look on her face. Zoro gave her a confused look.

"Y-you're going to go help Nami?" she whispered in a sobbing voice.

"Y-yeah why?" Zoro replied taken back by her sudden change in attitude. Nojiko ran around the desk and jumped on Zoro wrapping her arms around his neck sobbing.

"Oh Zoro please help her! She's my little sister but I'm not strong enough to go and help her." Nojiko cried into his shoulder. Nojiko hugged him tight. Zoro awkwardly hugged her back gently rubbing circles on her back as a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry Nojiko me and Luffy will bring her back safe and sound." Zoro promised trying to keep the blush away from his face. But what caught him of guard was Nojiko moving forward and kissing him on the lips. Blood flowed to his face and he turned about five shades of red and his eyes widened in shock. Nojiko pulled away and Zoro and Nojiko stared at each other for a long moment. Nojiko sudden realized what she did and she blushed deeply.

"Uhm… I… uhm I have to go do…. something." Nojiko stuttered. She rushed over to her desk and grabbed a phone and a set of keys.

"Here are the keys to the….uhm car you going to use to get there. Also here is the phone you can use to call us when your job… is uhm done." Nojiko pushed the stuff into Zoro's hands and quickly ran off. Zoro remained rooted to the spot a blush still on his face.

"Ahem." Luffy cleared his throat. Zoro looked over at them. Ace and Luffy sat on their heels staring at him with their eyes narrowed and apprehensive looks on their faces.

"W-what?" Zoro asked not liking the looks on their faces.

"We see what's happening between you two." Ace answered Zoro scowled and glared at him.

"And just what do you mean by that? Nothing is happening between us!" Zoro yelled back at him.

"Sure…" Luffy nodded lazily. Zoro muttered under his breath and stormed off. There really was nothing going on between him and Nojiko they were just friends, really they were. But Zoro did understand where Nojiko was coming from. People would do crazy things when it came to the people they loved and cared for. Nojiko just let her emotions get the best of her that's all. Besides personally Nojiko had told Zoro that she liked Ace anyway, not that Zoro was going to say anything to the resident flame assassin.

"Luffy come on or I'm going to leave your rubbery ass here." Zoro barked over his shoulder, he heard the skidding of sandals which told him that Luffy was following him. Zoro headed out the doors and headed to the Corporations parking lot and looked around. There was nothing but black cars there they were all exactly the same. It was going to be hell trying to find the right on. Zoro looked down at his keys to see one of those button you press and your car would beep saying it was unlocked. Zoro pressed it and the car Luffy was standing to went off. Luffy yelped and jumped away from it. Zoro laughed.

"Alright we better get going it's a long drive." Zoro pulled open the driver side door and got into the seat.

"Can I drive?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"No you can't. You probably drive like your brother!" Zoro refused.

"What's wrong with Ace's driving?" Luffy asked innocently Zoro rolled his eyes. As it stood Luffy and Ace didn't seem to think that their crazy driving was a bad thing. Who even though them how to drive? After thinking about that for a moment Zoro decided he didn't want to know after all the person that taught them was probably a worse driver than them. Luffy sat in the passenger seat where Zoro placed his swords in easy reach if something went wrong. Luffy stared at them and ran his hand over them.

"Neh Zoro?" Luffy called still looking at the swords as Zoro pulled out of the parking space.

"Yeah what's up?" Zoro asked as they pulled out to the main road and Zoro turned north and started off.

"The whitebeard Corporation what is it?" Luffy asked

"Ok the Whitebeard Corporation is an underground company that works outside the government rule." Zoro explained. It was true the Whitebeard Corporation was one of the largest underground companies they specialized in assassinations and well pretty much anything you could think of.

"Then who were those guys that shot at us?" Luffy looked directly at him.

"They were the government's lackeys called the Marines." Zoro went on. The Marines were sent to exterminate the underground companies. But most of the time the Marines never got close to finding them. But some people in the companies did betray their bosses and inform the Marines. But they were swiftly dealt with before anything was revealed. But the Whitebeard corporation wasn't about killing people they helped the public. That was shown by how Zoro was rescuing Luffy and the others. So the people in the city honored the Whitebeards since they protected the city and helped the citizens. For this fact Zoro was proud to be a member of them.

"Then you have the Marines, and the Whitebeards and other smaller corporations. Anything else I need to know?" Luffy pondered putting a finger to his chin. Zoro visibly flinched at the last question. He was very hesitant to answer that question, but Luffy had the right to know who they were going to be up against when they went to different jobs. Zoro swallowed hard knowing the next person Zoro would have to explain about. Luffy looked at Zoro with a worried look.

"The last group you should know about is the Shichibukai." Zoro said hastily.

"What are they?" Luffy pressed. Zoro bit his lower lip not really wanting to talk about it.

"They are a group of government assassins. They work for the Marines and the government doing their dirty work. As long as they do as they are told, the government turned a blind eye to whatever else they do." Zoro explained.

"There are 8 of them. Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Crocodile, Jinbe, Marshall D. Teach, and Gekko Moriah. Luffy if you ever run across these people run away from them if you can. Don't fight them whatever happens." Zoro begged. He knew these people were tough; they were ruthless and evil people at the current moment Luffy wouldn't stand a chance against them nether would Zoro. A shiver of fear ran down his spine as a memory wiggled its way into his mind. Zoro shook his head and pushed it away refusing to relive that time of his life. Luffy nodded and started complaining about being hungry. After 5 potty breaks they reached the town. Along the way Zoro discovered that Luffy was addicted to meat, anything meat Luffy would eat. And man that teen could complain. Zoro didn't have enough money to buy food along the way so Luffy was wining the whole way there. Now they stood outside the small outskirt city. It was pretty much empty no life anywhere. Some of the houses seemed to be destroyed by something. What? Zoro didn't know.

"I smell meat!" Luffy cried and took off like a demon down the deserted street.

"Wait Luffy come back here! Don't run off!" Zoro yelled after him in vein but the raven haired teen was out of view before Zoro could stop him. Zoro let his head fall into his hand and he groaned loudly. Now he was going to have to find the idiot. Muttering Zoro hid the car and pulled out his duffle back. He pulled out his hand gun and tucked it into his boot where it belonged. Next he pulled out his new fur lined Jacket and slipped it on before heading out hoping to find Luffy.

With Luffy…

Luffy raced along the abandoned town looking for a restaurant. But sadly all the buildings looked the same and for the life of him he couldn't tell which one held what he looked for. Up ahead of him he heard shouts and yells of anger.

"Eh?" Luffy wondered as he continued running. Suddenly he crashed headlong into a young orange haired female. Behind her was some men with guns and swords in their hands much like Zoro. The female cursed and rubbing her head. she suddenly glared at him.

"Hey who is this guy?" One of the men asked looking at the two men.

"I don't know do you think he's one of the villagers?" another wondered. The last person shrugged and they looked back at Luffy and the young woman.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked pointing at the men. They didn't look like the people Zoro had talked about. The Marines wore white and blue outfits and working in large groups and often fought with guns and swords. They weren't Whitebeards for certain and Zoro said that the Shichibukai wouldn't be here. Luffy looked at the insignias on the men. They had a skull and cross bones on it but the skull was smiling and had a big red nose. It looked like a clown. So they were part of Buggy's crew. The girl Luffy had just ran into jumped up and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Oh boss you found me!" She gasped in fake surprise.

"Boss?" Luffy looked at her confused.

"I have what you wanted and I'll be heading back to the compound. I'll leave the rest up to you!" She called over her shoulder as she ran down the street and out of site. Luffy stood completely confused by the encounter and scratched his head.

"So he's her boss!" One of the three men growled as they circled him. Luffy blinked and looked at them unconcerned.

"We aren't going to let ether of you get away!" they yelled at him. They lunged at him. Luffy dodged one of them but one of the others hit his hat making it fall to the ground. Luffy growled and grabbed that man and slammed him his face into the ground. He then punched another man in his gut hard enough to knock him out. The third man Luffy punched straight in the face. All three men fall to the ground knocked out. Luffy reached down and picked up his hat and dusted it off.

"Nobody touches my hat." Luffy warned placing his precious hat back on his head.

"Wow you took care of them easily!" A voice called from a nearby roof top. Luffy looked up to see the young woman from before. Luffy smiled and waved to here.

"Hey it's you! Wait who are you again?" Luffy questioned giving her a blank look. The young woman hopped down from the top of the roof and landed beside Luffy.

"The names Nami, I'm a thief. Your pretty good do you want to join up with me?" Nami asked him walking closer to him. Luffy shook his head and thought for a moment. Wait a second Zoro mentioned someone named Nami. What did she do again? Luffy thought hard for a long moment but nothing came to him but he knew she was important but he couldn't remember why.

"Sorry I can't join you. I'm an assassin I already work for someone." Luffy informed her. Her face fell into one of hate as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you want to come with me?" Luffy wondered. Luffy figured if he knew her name was important then it was best to bring her with him to see Zoro then he could tell him if she was important or not.

"No I hate assassins!" Nami yelled at him with a huff. Luffy pouted. Well that was going to be a problem.

"Oh I forgot… I'm HUNGRY!" Luffy whined as he knelt to the ground dramatically holding his stomach as it rumbled. Nami stared at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Tell you what I'll think about going with you while you eat. I'll treat you." She offered. Luffy jumped up smiling with stars in his eyes.

"Really?" Luffy smiled. Nami nodded and walked down the road motioning for him to follow. Luffy jogged after her; in his mind he apologized to Zoro and promised to find him later after he ate.

With Zoro…

Zoro hit the same wall again for the 5th time. He was really getting pissed off he couldn't find Luffy and once again he was hopelessly lost. He had been wandering for over half an hour now and no sign of Luffy what so ever.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled at Zoro in an angry voice. Zoro sighed and turned around trying to look unthreatening as possible till he found Luffy.

"Yeah you! Give us all your money!" another voice demanded. Zoro looked at the mouth of the alley he had walked down. 3 people stood there. One darker heavier set man with a black vest and white pants with a green sash, another had on a black muffed hat with the Buggy insignia on it with a yellow shirt with blue trim and brown pants, the other had a strange flattened hair style where his hair was sticking out the sides he wore a purple and yellow stripped no sleeve shirt with brown pants. All three of them advanced on his with their swords and guns drawn. One of them had rope in their hands. Zoro narrowed his eyes at them. Well they are not tying me up Zoro thought as he saw the moment of playing innocent was over. Suddenly they jumped him. A few moments later…

"Sorry we didn't know you were the demon assassin Zoro!" the larger set one smiled nervously. They stood with their hands tied behind their backs and rope running around their chest, then a link of rope connected then by their wrists and another link was long and Zoro was holding on end and it was attached to the pirates.

"So I take it you're the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros." Zoro nodded they fit the description of the information Zoro had researched. They all nodded to him. Zoro rolled his eyes. Zoro had beaten them up they all had bruises black eyes and broken noses as well as some swollen spots on their faces.

"Now I'm looking for a young male with black hair in a straw hat walking around. Have you seen him?" Zoro asked darkly.

"No sorry we haven't." the one with muffed hat on replied. Zoro looked into the man's eyes. Of all Zoro year of being an assassin Zoro had learned to tell when someone was lying and this man was lying straight through his teeth. Zoro unsheathed one of his swords that was in the black sheath. He held it up to the man with the black hat throat.

"I can slit your throat in one second, and you wouldn't even know that I did it." Zoro whispered in the man's ear. All three of them heard him and they all quivered in fear.

"Tell me the truth." Zoro demanded.

"O-ok! We did hear that he took out a couple of our guys!" the purple and yellow stripped shirted man.

"Alright take me there now." Zoro pressed the sword a little harder against the man's throat making him whimper in fear but not heard enough to draw blood.

"Ok ok! We'll take you just don't hurt me!" the man sobbed pitifully. Zoro slid the sword back in its sheath and gave the men a shove and they all stumbled forward.

"Get moving then." Zoro pushed them as he held onto the end of the rope that was attached to them. Zoro prayed in his mind that Luffy was staying out of trouble and away from Buggy till he got there.

(?)

So Zoro's past is slowly starting to come out but it still remains in the shadows. Yes I can be cruel! I'm the author :) deal with it a little.

Well since you here go ahead and review! Its right below and its begging to be clicked! Its taunting you!


	4. gay clown much?

Luffy whooped with joy as Nami placed the plateful of food before him. In a matter of seconds Luffy began wolfing down the food like he hadn't eaten his entire life. Nami sweat dropped as Luffy inhaled his food.

"So what are you for? Are you going to assassinate Buggy? Forget it he's too strong."Nami looked back at Luffy.

"Well we're here looking for a girl named Nami. We're going to rescue her." Luffy replied through a mouthful of food.

"Your looking for me? Ha I don't see why I don't need saving." Nami scoffed Luffy stared at her stunned. Wait SHE was Nami? So she was the one that they needed to save. But she had just said she didn't need saving. On the other hand Nojiko was crying when she asked Zoro to save her so someone was lying. Luffy shrugged he would figure it out later when he met back up with Zoro. Luffy gulped down the last spec of food on the plate.

"Tell you what I'll go with you but I have to get my stuff first." Nami announced. Luffy smiled.

"Alright! Wait what are we getting?" Luffy tilted his head to the side to star at her.

"Oh just some money I have." Nami stated.

"Why money? You can always get some later." Luffy pointed out.

"You wouldn't understand why I need it." Nami huffed as she went to get something from a bag on the counter in the other room. Luffy smiled and laughed he had found Nami! And she said she would come with him if they went t get her stuff. Nami walked back into the room with lots of rope in her hand.

"what is that for?" Luffy glanced at the roped as Nami began tying him up with it.

"well we have to go the Buggy's hideout to get my stuff. And we can't get in unless we look convincing so you're going to have to be tied up." Nami explained as she finished tying Luffy up. Nami had tied his wrist together behind his back she wrapped rope around his chest pinning his arms to his sides so he couldn't move his arms. Nami left some rope out so she could lead him.

"Oh!" Luffy nodded in understanding but he had a feeling something was wrong but he ignored it

"alright here we go." Nami tugged on the rope and Luffy followed her. They walked for some time till they came to a three story building which was the tallest in the town. Nami lead Luffy into the building inside there were many people all dressed in weird cloths that kind of made them look like clowns. That was odd. They continued up to the roof of the building. There were even more people up there than there was inside the building. But what was the most odd was the fact there was a ten set up in the middle of the roof. Nami moved behind Luffy and shoved him roughly to the ground. Luffy gasped and fall face first into the ground. Luffy looked at Nami in shock and gave her a questioning glance. Nami smirked down at him evilly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nami! Good job running off with my MAP!" a voice yelled from within the ten. Luffy looked up to see a man with blue hair and red makeup on his face. He wore a short sleeve red and white stripped tight fitting shirt and light blue almost teal long pants with a teal sash. Around his shoulders was an orange fur lined captain's coat. Nami laughed and walked past Luffy who couldn't move because he was tied up. Nami placed a map she had been hiding on her into the wired man's hand.

"I did as you asked I tested security. And might I add… It sucks." Nami pointed out. The man laughed then turned his attention on Luffy. Luffy glanced at Nami hopping this was all a joke.

"Who is this Nami?" the man looked down at Luffy with a uncertain gaze.

"A trespasser I ran into he says he's an assassin here to save me." Nami reported. The whole group the man included laughed loudly. There were over 30 people on the top of the roof. The man laughed in snorts his voice was louder than the others. Luffy swallowed now he was having a bad feeling and it was telling him to get away from here.

"so an assassin huh? Well he doesn't look like Zoro the demon assassin that's for sure." The man looked luffy over from where he sat in the shadow of the tent.

"Buggy! I don't think he's alone!" one of the people in the crowd yelled. The man in the tent who must be Buggy looked around at the people assembled there. Nami looked over the group too.

"the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros aren't here. They know not to be late." Nami noticed as she glared down again at Luffy.

" and by the looks of this kid he couldn't have gotten here alone." Buggy got up and walked forward toward Luffy. Buggy grabbed Luffy by the ropes binding him and lifted him up till he as eye level with the weird clown man. Luffy glared at him a smirk broke out on Buggy's face.

"well everyone if he isn't alone then his friend will want to come save him right? Then let's make it so he has to be saved!" Buggy announced and the crowd cheered. Buggy through Luffy to one of the men and they undid the roped around his arms but bound his feet together and dumped him into a concrete cage with thick bars and locked it. Luffy mentally kicked himself; he should have stuck with Zoro and not have run off on his own. Now Luffy just hopped that Zoro knew where he was and would come and save him but then again Luffy didn't want Zoro to get hurt again if he did.

With Zoro…

The trio had led Zoro down one of the main streets running through the town. Sadly there still wasn't any sign of Luffy.

"hey! Look it's the Superhuman Domingos!" one of Zoro captives cried out motioning with his head toward three bodies lying in the road. Zoro let the rope he was holding go, knowing the men were too scared of him to even think about escaping him. One of them was a buff almost grey skinned man with no hair on his head. he had 2 circles of stitches running across his head he wore a maroon short sleeved tight fitting shirt. He wore knee length grey pants with a white sash. Another one of the men wore a yellow button down shirt with green knee length pants with a brown sash his hair was short and brown and came just above his ear. The third man had orange hair that was covered by a black and white checker board bandana with a dark green deed v neck shirt with dark green knee length pants and a tan sash. All of them were affectively knocked out at the moment all of them had what looked to be punch marks in their face from a strong hit. Luffy's work no doubt, there was no way anyone in the Buggy Corporation would revolt and turn against each other. Also they were alive just knocked out which was good. This way they were following orders.

"We are in so much trouble if we get back." One of the trio whispered to the other two.

"I know we are going to miss the meeting." The other whispered back.

"You three where is your hide out?" Zoro demanded spinning on his heels to glare at his captives.

"At the far edge of town!" the orange haired male squeaked out.

"Lead me there at once." Zoro ordered. The trio stumbled back in fear but tripped over each other seeing as they were tied together and fell down on their butts. Zoro rolled his eyes and began tying up the three unconscious men. After he was finished he hoisted up the three that had fallen and shoved them into motion. They began walking toward the end of town where they said their hideout was. Zoro groaned he just hopped Luffy wasn't going to be at the hideout in trouble… hopefully Luffy was somewhere safe where Zoro could find him later.

With Luffy…

Buggy and his men were busy having a party in celebration of having captured Luffy. Nami was smiling and laughing and singing along with them. Luffy had pressed his back up against the bars and had stretched his hand out to try and get some food from one of the tables close by. Luffy had found out that even though his hands were tied he could still stretch with his powers. Not that he was complaining mind you. Luffy's hand was just inches from a hunk of meat when his fingers slipped on the cloth and his arm snapped back to his body and the impact made Luffy topple over on his side. Luffy sighed this was going to be a very annoying day that was for sure.

"alright boys do we want to have some fun?" Buggy suddenly cried from where he was partying with some of the corporation members. All the members cheered merrily and yelled happily.

"Load the Buggy ball!" Buggy ordered as a cannon was brought out and pointed away from the building and out toward the town. Luffy watched on helplessly as they began to circle around the cannon. One of the strange members of the Corporation came out of the tent with a big red cannonball with the Buggy insignia on it into the cannon. Luffy watched interested as the fuse was lit and in a matter of moments the cannon went off. Suddenly all the houses in the direction the cannon was facing in exploded in a bright show of light. Luffy gasped in horror as the light faded and the houses were nothing but piles of ashes.

"now lets have a little more fun shall we?" Buggy suggested as the cannon was turned now to face Luffy. Luffy swallowed this was not going to go well!

With Zoro…

Zoro continued to follow his captives in the direction of the hideout. There was nobody else around which made Zoro feel uneasy. Buggy would have had people guarding the town to catch any intruders. Also Zoro never had to fight in a town setting before Most of the time he worked with just one building and multiple floor. Suddenly the house next to Zoro and the houses around them exploded in a flash of light. Debris and bits of wall showered onto Zoro and the trio. Zoro coughed and chocked on dirt and dust that had been kicked up as he shoved some large bits of wall from atop him. Coughing violently Zoro rushed over to the trio only to find them buried under rubble as well. Pushing the debris away from them he drug them all to the safety of a nearby house that was still standing.

"That must have been one of the Buggy Balls." Zoro cursed Luffy ad to be with Buggy. Buggy only fired off a Buggy ball when he was happy about something or had a captive and was warning other about it. Zoro zipped up his fur lined jacket and gripped the hilt of his swords and charged toward where the shot had come from just hoping he got there in enough time to help Luffy and find Nami and get them both out of there safely.

With Luffy…

"oh no this isn't good." Luffy whispered as he stared down the barrel of the cannon with a new red ball inside of it. Buggy and Nami stood behind it.

"alright Nami time to light it up." Buggy smiled as he handed her a box of matches. Nami took them but stared at them like she didn't know what to do with them. Luffy found that odd didn't Nami just betray him? Then why was she not going to light the cannon to kill him off? The men behind her were cheering her on wanting her to light the fuse.

"you don't have to do this you know." Luffy stated aloud to Nami trying to see if he could talk some since into her.

"yeah but I hate assassins like you! I'll never go anywhere with you!" Nami yelled back at him. But there was hesitation hidden in her words as she held the box of matches she still hadn't moved to strike one and light the fuse. Luffy stared at her never breaking eye contact with her. Nami bit her lower lip. The crowd behind her was starting to become more rowdy by the moment egging her on and to light the fuse already. Suddenly one of the men snatched the box away from her and struck the match.

"don't keep us waiting, this is how you do it!" he smiled as he held the lit match close to the wick. Luffy watched in amazement as Nami whipped out a pole from heaven only knew where on her body and slammed it into the head of the man who had the match knocking him out. The crowd including Luffy gasped in surprise.

"NAMI WHAT THE HELL!" Buggy yelled in a squeaky voice. Nami gasped and faced Buggy.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized bowing to the clown.

"Your forgiven… Not on your life!" Buggy yelled back at her. Luffy was now confused what side was she on anyway? Luffy looked back at the cannon and his heart nearly stopped. The fuse was lit and burning quick!

"AH ITS LIT!" Luffy cried in horror. Nami spun to see it lit and started to move for it when four men with swords in each hand lunged at Nami. Nami avoided one attack but they managed to cut her pole into quarters. Nami ran around them ad lunged at the cannon wick. Nami screamed in pain as the burning wick burned the inside of her hands. Nami bit her lower lip as the wick stopped burning. Luffy sighed in relief.

"Look out behind you!" Luffy cried as the men lunged at Nami from behind. Nami didn't move she just closed her eyes and waited for the sword to piece her body but it never came.

"really you send the Acrobatic Fuwas against one little girl? That's pathetic." A voice commented. Luffy's face broke into a broad grin. Nami turned behind her and looked to see Zoro standing behind her. Zoro stood behind her with his swords raised blocking the attack from the four men. Zoro looked down at her.

"you ok?" Zoro asked judging by her hair and description that this was the object of their mission she must have been Nami. Nami shook her head. With a long swing of his swords Zoro threw the 4 men to the ground all four out for the count.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried happily. Zoro turned to glare at the troublesome teenage boy.

"And look at you first you run off without warning and now you're tied up in a cage? Do you know how worried I was? God Luffy!" Zoro growled. Luffy laughed apparently he had never been happier to see Zoro in his life.

"hey at least it was fun." Luffy smiled. Zoro rolled his eyes. Yeah fun for who you idiot I was running all over town looking for your ass he thought. Zoro scowled as whispered came from behind him in the crowd of Company men.

"Did that kid say he was Zoro?"

"Like Zoro the demon assassin?" Zoro snorted and rested his sword on his shoulder as he looked at Nami and Luffy in the cage.

"So your Zoro Whitebeard number one assassin huh? Are you here to assassinate me?" A voice piped up. Zoro looked over his shoulder at the person who was addressing him it was Buggy in his usual clown attire that in Zoro's personal opinion made him look gay.

"nope not this time. Our job doesn't require you dead right now." Zoro called over his shoulder.

"is that so? Well I would gain more fame in the underground world if I was to kill Whitebeards head assassin." Buggy smiled moving through the crowd of people toward Zoro. Zoro turned slightly to look at him with a frown.

"I wouldn't suggest that." Zoro warned. Buggy stopped and drew some daggers from within his coat and held them in between his fingers. In his other hand he twirled another dagger with ease. Zoro took a deep breath and let it out in exasperation.

"looks like words won't work on you." Zoro unsheathed his three swords placing the white one in his mouth and turned fully to face Buggy. They stared each other down for a long moment before they lunched at each other with full strength. Zoro jumped to the side dogging one of Buggy's attack and swept past Buggy. They stood back to each other. Zoro stood up and slid his sword back into their sheaths with a click. Just as they clicked into place Buggy's body came apart. Buggy's upper body detached from his legs his left arm came away from his body and his right leg flew off. Luffy gasped in surprise as Buggy collapsed on the ground motionless. The crowd of Company members fell silent as Zoro walked toward Luffy. Nami stared at him in complete aw. But Zoro didn't care what she thought of him as he headed for Luffy to untie him and undo the cage lock. But behind him the Corporation members began laughing.

"why are they laughing Buggy is dead?" Nami wondered Zoro turned to look at them confused wait… Shit Zoro forgot what Buggy was! Buggy had the ability to split apart! Just as Zoro remember this pain exploded on his left side. Zoro gasped in pain as his knees gave in and he collapsed to the ground.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed as Zoro looked down at his side to see the blade of a dagger sticking out of his side and blood seeping through his hamaki. The blade withdrew painfully from Zoro side. Zoro glanced over his shoulder to see Buggy's hand in the air holding the bloody dagger. The hand flew back to Buggy who was now standing upright and reattach itself to his wrist.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly you big red nose!" Luffy screamed at Buggy from behind Zoro. And zoro sword if they weren't in the middle of a bad situation Zoro would have punched the idiot in the head. Commenting on Buggy's nose was something you never do it was taboo you would say.

"w-who has a BIG RED NOSE?" Buggy screamed as he threw a dagger at Luffy aimed straight at his heart. Zoro's heart damn near stopped he had to stop that dagger before it killed Luffy. Turning sharply on his knee Zoro whipped out his gun aimed and fired off one shot at the dagger. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the dagger moved closer to the now terrified Luffy. The bullet easily caught up with the dagger and hit the hilt of the dagger with just enough force to move the dagger trajectory a few inches. That was just enough as the dagger now was aimed at Luffy's head. the dagger connected with Luffy's head and Luffy fell backward and didn't move for a moment. Sighing in relief Zoro lower the gun, Buggy laughed in triumph, the crowd of corporation member cheered and laughed.

"Well Zoro it seems your attempts failed." Buggy turned back to Zoro a wide smile on his face. Nami looked shocked apparently she thought Luffy was dead. Zoro smirked,

"You're dead wrong." Zoro and Luffy said at the same time. Buggy's head snapped around so face Zoro would have thought it had fallen off. Luffy pushed himself up with his elbows with the dagger clutched between his teeth a big face splitting smile on his face. Luffy bit down on the dagger and it shattered into pieces.

"Zoro lets go!" Luffy cried happily. Zoro got shakily to his feet thrusting his gun back into his pocket and crew his 2 swords and lunged at Buggy taking the clown by surprise Zoro sliced him making his upper body split from the bottom and float in the air for a moment. Zoro took that second and jumped through Buggy.

"I told you assassin that wont work!" Buggy turned to yell at him only to find that Zoro wasn't there.

"hey listen when I'm talking to you!" Buggy yelled at Zoro noticing Zoro was behind him now. Zoro fell to his knees and crawled under the cannon that had been aimed at Luffy and pressed his back against the bottom. Putting all his strength into it Zoro pushed upward making the cannon slowly move upward and fall backward so it was facing Buggy and his corporation members. Exhausted Zoro fell to his knees and looked over at Nami who was standing by the end of the cannon.

"hey light it!" Zoro ordered gasping for a breath. Nami jumped out oh her dazed state and pulled out the box of matched and lit one and held it to the wick as it caught fire and began to burn. Buggy and the corporation members seemed to also snap back into reality to see the barrel of the cannon pointed at them.

"Oh no the buggy ball is still in there!" One of them panicked as people ran all over the place. The cannon went off with a boom as well as buggy and all the corporation members in the way. Zoro pushed himself to his feet again and pulled a dagger from within his boot and cut Luffy's ropes and began dragging the cage away from what was now the burning roof top.

"Zoro your hurt are you sure you should be doing this?" Luffy asked from inside the cage. Zoro managed to heft the cage onto his shoulder.

"Shut up and just let me concentrate" Zoro hissed as he walked down the roof. Nami slid down the roof to where Zoro was struggling with the cage she gave him an amazed look as she watched him hold the cage up even with his wound. Zoro didn't really care what she thought at the moment he just had to get them all away and to a safe spot where they could rest. Moments later Zoro dropped Luffy and the cage by the pet shop Zoro had hidden his stuff by before.

"Thanks for saving me Zoro!" Luffy smiled up at him. Zoro didn't reply as his knees gave in and his collapsed to the ground painfully.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out to him worried Nami rushed over and pulled Zoro up and rested him against the post of the pet food shop.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here for me?" Nami asked. Zoro pulled out his duffle bag and began running though it slowly trying not to put too much strain on his wound.

"We promised to bring you back to your sister Nojiko." Zoro managed out as he took Nami's burned hand and began to dump disinfectant on it. Zoro carefully wrapped a bandage around it before turning to Luffy who at the apparent moment had seemed to find a dog and began poking it.

"Luffy you hurt anywhere?" Zoro looked over at Luffy. Who glared at him and sat cross legged in the cage.

"Worry about yourself ass hole." Luffy huffed. Zoro chuckled and shrugged and began putting aneseptic on his wound. Nami snatched the bottle from his hand and began to bandage Zoro up. Zoro blinked at her in surprise.

"You said you know my sister is that true?" Nami asked without looking up at him.

"Yeah I've known her for a few years." Zoro replied.

"Zoro knows a lot of people in the Whitebeard Corporation! Like Ace, and Shanks and Marco and the Old man!" Luffy proudly announced without a moment of hesitation. Zoro shot him a warning glance to tell him to shut up.

"You know the Red Haired Shanks of the Red Hair Corporation!" Nami gasped staring straight at Zoro with amazement in her eyes as she wrapped Zoro's wound. Zoro looked away as a blush crept its way to his cheeks.

"How did you get to know him?" Nami demanded as she finished of the wrapping of Zoro's wound.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zoro looked away. Luffy groaned apparently he was still hoping Zoro was going to tell him. As if nobody needed to know at the present moment so Zoro wouldn't tell them, the only ones who needed to know was Ace, Shanks, and Whitebeard and that was all. Nami gave up and sat down on the steps next to Zoro staring at Luffy's cage.

"well thanks for saving me I guess. I would have been in big trouble there." Nami thanked them. Nami reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out a key and tossed it to Luffy for him to use to unlock the cage.

"SWEET!" Luffy cheered making a grab for the key. But before he could touch it the dog he had been petting grabbed it in his mouth and swallowed it. Zoro stared at the little dog in complete shock. Nami's jaw hit the concrete and Luffy blanked out.

"AH NO!" Luffy yelled as he picked the dog up through the bars and began to shake the dog trying to get him to cough up the key.

"Luffy quit playing with the dog we have a big problem here!" Zoro yelled at him.

"What kind of problem?" Luffy asked putting the dog down as it scampered behind Zoro and glared daggers at Luffy from the safety of Zoro's side.

"yeah what's the problem Buggy was blown up with the Buggy Ball right?" Nami wondered.

"the problem is Buggy can split apart and he could have survived that attack with ease because of his power. Also Buggy has no real feeling for the men who work under him so he probably used them as a shield to survive the attack." Zoro reasoned Nami seemed to think it over for a moment then nodded in agreement. Luffy had a look of complete confusion on his face but didn't say anything.

"Who are you guys?" A voice broke the silence that had enveloped the trio. Blinking all three of them looked up at the new comer. There was an old man with balding grey hair wearing a yellow plaid shirt and brown pants on. On top he wore what looked like home made armor. Shit Zoro thought. He was under the impression that all the people of the town had evacuated to escape Buggy so what was this old man doing here? He was going to get hurt if Buggy and his men came to fight Zoro and Luffy.


	5. preview     not a chapter

Hey yall! Sorry about the new chapter taking so long. I've found it being increasingly difficult for me to twist the story to fit mine and not copy the anime so much, hopefully I'll finish the new chapter in the next week or so if time allows (weather also us United state citizens would understand). So to make up for the new chapter I'm going to put in a preview for a later chapter up. So here we GO!

Zoro stared down the blade of the sword that would surly in the next hour take his head from his shoulders. Zoro glanced over to his right where Ace knelt in the same situation he was in sword poised at his throat. The head Marine was reading off their list of wrong doings, half of which Zoro was sure he didn't do. But Zoro's mind was being drawn back to the little group of strangers he had allowed to stay with him. It was funny; he had told himself so many times that he would never open himself up to them. He swore he would send them out to live on their own once they understood what the world was like and how to protect themselves. But he never could bring himself to kick them out. They had all grown on him regardless how much he tried to resist them. The stupid happy go lucky Luffy, who had never pushed things too much and was always there when you needed him. The annoying money loving witch, Nami, she was violent loud but smart and could predict the weather and other atmospheric things in an instant. There was the resident lying long nose sniper of the group, best shoot Ussop who could hit almost anything and would away but was there if you really needed him. The annoying love cook who was obsessed with woman, but he was a good sparring partner and would be a good man to talk to when you needed someone just to listen to him. The archeologist even though she did try to kill them all once she was good when they needed to dig up information on enemies and just listen to other problems and be the calm one in the group. The cyborg who didn't have a fashion since what so ever and wore a speedo, but he was willing to protect the others alongside Zoro and Sanji, Franky never let you down. Then there was the skeleton, strange weird and creepy beyond all imagining. Yet he was always there with a quick song and joke to make anyone smile. They had all been through so much together and learned to depend on each other and joke laugh and have fun. They never judged each other or him for that matter, even after Zoro told him about his past with the Shibukai, they never treated him any differently they only made sure to back Zoro up when he came face to face with one of the Shibukai incase his fear became too much for him.

"Do you wish to plead guilty to any of these charges Ace, Zoro assassins of the Whitebeard Corporation?" The head marine's voice brought Zoro back to the present, Zoro glanced over at Ace who kept his head hung but Zoro could see tears of anger in his eyes. Zoro smirked hell if he was going to die today he might as well piss someone off before he went.

"And if we answer you what difference does it make? Will you kill us more swiftly or more painfully?" Zoro glared up at the head marine. The man's face turned beat red and Ace seemed to snicker from where he was. The head marine kicked Zoro in the head so he fell to his side and he repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. Zoro just pit his lower lip but bared it, but he knew these were going to add more bruises to his even through there was no possible way that his body could be any bloodier or bruised. The guards in the marine prison hold had beaten within an inch of his life every day. After a moment the kicking stopped and Zoro remained on his side Gasping for breath and coughing up blood. He couldn't push himself up for the large chain cuff on his wrists restricted his movements.

"since you don't seem to want to announce your crimes, it's time you leave this world." The head marine waved his hand and exited the area as the swords pressed tightly against his throat drawing a little blood. Funny now Zoro was wishing that his nakama were here but he wanted them to stay away.

"ZORO ACE!" A scary familiar voice screamed from the crowed. Zoro closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god existed that it wasn't who he thought it was. Ace's head shot up and stared out at the crowd and his face dropped which made Zor's heart sink it's wasn't them please don't let it be them. Zoro repeated it over and over in his head.

"HEY MARIMO! WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING AND ALMOST DIEING ON US TWICE!"

" ZORO LET ME TELL YOU WHEN WE SAVE YOU YOUR DEBT IS GOING TO BE TRIPPLED!"

"YOHOHO I SEE THIS IS GOING OT BE FUN!"

" DON'T WORRY ZORO BRO WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

Yep it was them. some god must really hate him why couldn't they just stay safe but noooooo they have to come. Oh well Zoro was just happy to hear their voices at the moment.


	6. Author note! Sorry guys!

Sorry guys! I just recently got back on my feet with my family. So I have been in the hospital for a while… well since May 2nd I believe ^_^ll…

Yeah uhm the first week I had been hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. So I haven't been able to put up any new chapter.

A few days after I got better I headed back home and they forced me to stay home. Staying home was ok for a while. But then Mother Nature decided that it was going to test us.

Needless to say that uhm… I played Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz for a day and well….my house became a pile of sticks. Apparently though my computer survived! Glad I got that unbreakable case Ha ha…

So needless to say I should be able to put up more chapters once a get settled down in a new house with my siblings…

Wish me luck!


	7. caught in the explosion

"Who are you?" Zoro shot back a hint of distrust in his voice. The man stormed over to him and glared him down.

"Young man I happen to be the mayor of this town!" the old man… well mayor… glared down at him Zoro just glared back at him.

"Now who are you and what are you and what are you doing in my town? Are you with that Buggy Corporation?" The mayor demanded. Zoro clamped his mouth shut. he didn't really want to tell this old man why they here. There were just some people in the world that didn't like assassins and their jobs and hated them. Zoro just prayed that this mayor wasn't one of those people.

"We're assassins!" Luffy chirped from inside his cage. The mayor turned and gave him a curious look. Zoro took a deep calming breath and silently cursed Luffy for letting information like that loose without thinking.

"Assassins huh? What are you here for?" The mayor inquired. Zoro shot Luffy a look that told him clearly to keep his mouth shut but the problem was he couldn't look at two people at once.

"There he to 'rescue' me" Nami answered using her fingers to put air quotes around the word rescue as well as emphasize it verbally. Zoro groaned loudly, rolling his eyes as he leaned his head back against the post he was resting against and ran a shaky hand through his green tuff of hair. First thing on his agenda when they got back from this mission was Zoro was to teach Luffy why it was dangerous to just tell some random stranger what their job was. Nami well… Zoro was pretty sure she was brighter than the average bear and when they returned to the Corporation she would go with Nojiko right? Then again he had thought the same thing with Luffy and look where he ended up.

"Rescue you?" The mayor looked at all three of them doubtfully. All three of them nodded.

"Also, apparently their going take on all of Buggy Corporation, with just; his fist, his swords and that little pistol." Nami shrugged sighing. The mayor stared at them for a good long moment before he broke out laughing at them as he sat down on the ground holding his stomach. This time it was the trio's turn to stare at the man like he had grown an extra head. Suddenly the mayor became all serious.

"You can't attack Buggy with just the two of you. You're too young to throw your lives away like that." The mayor waved them off.

"Besides I'm going to go and attack Buggy for my town." The mayor announced. Zoro and Nami deadpanned and Luffy laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Nami cried.

"Why should I? I'm the mayor of this town and I've had enough of him destroying what we all have worked so hard to put together." The mayor countered sternly Nami blinked in surprise the mayor had her there. This was his town and he probably helped build it in one way or another. An earth shaking roar reverberated through the air.

"What was that?" Luffy gasped trying to look around from the compounds of his cage.

"I knew he survived! That must be Mohji!" Zoro cursed as he pushed himself up into a standing position and gripped the hilts of his swords. Luffy tried pulling the lock on his cage; the dog barked angrily and backed up to the mayor Nami and the mayor clung to each other for dear life. A flash to the right caught Zoro's eye and a split second decision moved him. Zoro kicked Luffy's cage as hard as he could from the pet shop and shoved both Nami and the mayor toward Luffy as an explosion blasted the house behind Zoro and buried him underneath tons of rubble and debris. But he managed to get Luffy and the others far enough away so the building and the debris would not come anywhere near them thankfully. On the other hand having done this Zoro had no chance to escape.

"ZORO!" Luffy and Nami cried at the same moment. Luffy was going to ask Zoro why he kicked the cage then he turned to see Zoro disappear in the explosion that looked like the one that came from the Buggy Ball. The building collapsed on him and he disappeared from view. Nami was going to give him a piece of her mind for having shoved her till she realized what had happened. The roaring got louder as a lion leapt out from behind the building and crashed down on Luffy's cage effectively smashing it to bits. Luffy tumbled out one hand clamped down on his hat.

"Sweet I'm out!" Luffy shot up into a standing position. Nami and the mayor screamed and ran away from the gigantic lion and apparently the man sitting on top the beast.

"Who the hell are you?" The man, Mohji, asked staring Luffy down from atop the lion.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy stared back at the man but crouched down ready to fight if needed.

"Ah I remember now you were that boy that Nami caught." Mohji hopped off the lion and walked to Luffy.

"Now do you mind telling me where Zoro is?" Mohji demanded

"Never." Luffy replied silently apologizing to Zoro for not being able to dig Zoro out of the rubble and see if he was ok. Hopefully he would be able to survive long enough for him to get to him once he finishes this fight. Luffy grabbed the front of Mohji's weird fur shirt front and pulled him toward him and punched the man in the head so hard he was knocked unconscious. The lion then attacked Luffy head on before he could defend himself. The lion racked his claws across Luffy's chest with enough force to send him flying backward into one of the buildings causing it to collapse on top of him. Now he was pissed this lion and this guy were both getting on Luffy's nerves really quick. Picking his way out of the rubble Luffy stretched out his arm a good six feet and twisted them around and around and grabbed the lion's muzzle. With one mighty yank Luffy had lifted the lion clear of the ground and up into the air towards him. The lion spun in the air as Luffy's arms unwound. The lion crashed into the ground and stopped spinning and didn't move afterwards. As his arms snapped back into their normal positions he walked over to the rubble he had been in and pulled his hat on. Nami and the mayor poked their heads out from around the corner of one of the houses.

"How can you be alive after that?" Nami gasped looking at Luffy's torn red vest.

"How did your arms stretch like that?" The mayor demanded pointing at Luffy frightened. Luffy smiled and pulled his cheeks away from his face.

"I'm made of rubber. I have a special power just like you Nami!" Luffy smiled. Nami blinked and she stared at him so he was different just like her? Did that mean he was once used by other people like she was?

"Does the green haired boy have a special power too?" the Mayor asked Luffy raised a finger and smiled about to say something when he suddenly remembered something very important. Luffy screamed in worry and rushed over to the pile of rubble Zoro had disappeared in. Nami jumped remembering that they had forgotten the green haired assassin who had probably saved their lives from the collapsing building. She and the mayor rushed over and began helping Luffy move rubble away from the site.

"ZORO! ZORO! ZORO CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Luffy screamed as he pushed a column out of the way. Luffy heard Nami and the mayor calling the assassin too as they picked their way through the rubble looking for him. Suddenly a cough and a few choice curses came from under an extremely large bit of wall ahead of Luffy. Rushing the teen noticed a hand sticking out. Panicked Luffy yelled for Nami and the Mayor to come and help.

"Oh my god! Is he under there?" Nami knelt down to try and see if she could see him.

"Yeah!" Luffy relied as he grabbed the edge of the large wall.

"You idiot you can't life that! It would take a crane to lift something that heavy!" the mayor shouted in protest Luffy ignored him and pulled with all his might slowly the large ton of stone began to move. His face twisted into one of concentration and strain as he continued to push the wall back. After a few seconds Luffy had it far enough up that Zoro could slip out.

"Quick get him out!" Luffy hissed between his clenched teeth. Nami jumped into motion and grabbed Zoro's wrist and drug him out from underneath the wall. Once he was clear Luffy let the wall fall back into place before flopping down on the ground his arms sore and tired. Zoro groaned and blinked the dust out of his eyes and looked into the eyes of the three people leaning over him.

"Zoro's ok!" Luffy yelped happily wrapping his rubbery arms around Zoro's frame.

"You idiot I thought you were dead!"

"Nobody can survive something like that!" the mayor huffed angrily. Zoro winced at the loudness of their voices.

"Your don't have to yell I'm right here. god." Zoro plucked Luffy off his side. Once he was detangled from his friend's arms he rubbed his aching head with his free hand.

"God that hurt. Not the best idea I've had in a while." Zoro muttered.

"Well no duh it hurt you got hit with a ton of rock!" Nami punched him in the head a few times. Zoro growled and glared at her swatting her hand away. Luffy smiled and jumped on top of Zoro again.

"Really Luffy pull it together! We have something important to worry about." Zoro hissed.

"Yeah Luffy we still have to get away from Buggy without being noticed. How do you expect to do that!" Nami demanded turning on Zoro with an angry tone of voice.

"We can't, we're going to have to fight him." Zoro pointed out.

"What do you mean we can't get away from him?" Nami gasped.

"Look Buggy is a big figure head in the underground. He has people all over the place. They can easily find us and track us down. If we leave now they can track us back to Whitebeard. Then they can attack the HQ. We don't want that." Zoro explained as if he were talking to a child. Which really Luffy had the mind of the child and Nami was a bit slow at moments. Zoro didn't want to take the chance that they could take the danger back with them. Besides he wasn't really going against orders. They had to go up against Buggy or else there would be hell to pay if they didn't.

"Great" Nami groaned in annoyance, as she rubbed her forehead trying to think. Luffy made a thoughtful face as he too seemed to think it over. Zoro sat back trying to think of the best way to take on the clown. They could try to surprise them but at the present moment trying to surprise the man was almost impossible. A front approach would get them killed faster than you can blink twice.

"Well you kids may be afraid to take him. But I'm not going to sit here anymore and let him destroy my town!" the mayor yelled as he jumped up and took a spear that was lying on the ground. Where that came from Zoro hadn't a clue. The mayor yelled and took off toward where the cannon had fired off earlier.

"Wait come back Mayor!" Nami yelled jumping up and running after him, Luffy look over at Zoro and shrugged and ran after them. Zoro groaned and got up and followed the other three. So… direct approach it was then.

Hey guys sorry about the slow updates we are still trying to get stuff up and moving at my uhm… well 'temporary' home. Things are going very slow out here. Storms moving through and we are trying to find another house. But this is just a what I have done so here you go! Enjoy and I'll try to find some down time to update more.


	8. figh with the circus

_"Great" Nami groaned in annoyance, as she rubbed her forehead trying to think. Luffy made a thoughtful face as he too seemed to think it over. Zoro sat back trying to think of the best way to take on the clown. They could try to surprise them but at the present moment trying to surprise the man was almost impossible. A front approach would get them killed faster than you can blink twice._

_"Well you kids may be afraid to take him. But I'm not going to sit here anymore and let him destroy my town!" the mayor yelled as he jumped up and took a spear that was lying on the ground. Where that came from Zoro hadn't a clue. The mayor yelled and took off toward where the cannon had fired off earlier._

_"Wait come back Mayor!" Nami yelled jumping up and running after him, Luffy look over at Zoro and shrugged and ran after them. Zoro groaned and got up and followed the other three. So… direct approach it was then_

Zoro ran along with Nami and Luffy after the mayor, who thankfully couldn't run too fast and stayed within their line of sight.

"Wait does the mayor even know where he is?" Nami suddenly piped up. Zoro shrugged, more likely than not he didn't. But if they went in the direction that cannon fire came from then they had a good chance of finding them. Luffy gasped when the mayor stopped short. Luffy screamed to a halt Nami crashed into Luffy and Zoro crashed into her making them all stumble and nearly fall.

"Old man, don't stop so suddenly." Luffy complained rubbing the back of his head where Nami had knocked into him. The mayor paid him no heed as he glared up at the top of the town hall building in front of them. It was the only building in the immediately area that wasn't level and turned to rubble. This must be where they were.

"BUGGY I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU DISTORYING MY VILLAGE AND YOU CALLING IT YOUR COMPANY COMPOUND! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" the mayor yelled as he raised his spear into the air with anger. Zoro groaned and rolled his eyes, the old man was going to take on the entire Buggy Corporation with just a spear. Ether he was fearless or stupid.

"Luffy I need to do something real quick." Zoro stated aloud, Luffy looked at him curiously for a moment but nodded, Nami eyed him wearily as Zoro moved to stand behind the old mayor.

"Sorry old man but I don't want to see you killed during the fight. Don't worry though we'll take care of Buggy in your place." Zoro whispered into the mayor's ear just before he chopped the mayor in the back of the neck. Instantly the old man went limp and Zoro caught him effortlessly.

"Was that necessary?" Nami demanded angrily as she watched Zoro pick the mayor up and lay him safely behind some rubble away from the building and any danger.

"Well, Nami we don't want him getting hurt, for someone his age any wound can be dangerous." Luffy deducted Nami gaped at him surprised Luffy could be so mature all of the sudden. Zoro didn't say anything but he was slightly surprised too. The sounds of laughter made the three of them look back up to the rooftop of the city hall building. There looking down at the over the edge was Buggy.

"Ah it's those Whitebeard brats again. This time you're not getting away! You will die here today!" Buddy yelled down at them. Luffy stepped forward.

"Come on and fight us you big red nose!" Luffy yelled back, Nami and Zoro face palmed when Luffy called him big red nose.

"I DON'T HAVE A BIG RED NOSE! BLOW THEM TO SMITHEREENS!" Buggy ordered as a cannon appeared over the edge of the building.

"Time to go!" Nami cried as the blood drained from her face making her orange hair stand out even more. Zoro made a grab for Luffy's collar to pull him away from the building but Luffy didn't move but had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you doing let's move!" Zoro tired to move Luffy again but ended up getting the same result.

"I want to try something." Luffy answered, Zoro stared at him. What on earth could he want to try when they were staring down the barrel of a cannon. Luffy took a very deep breath and suddenly blew up like a balloon; Luffy held his breath as the cannon went off. Zoro panicked it was going to hit Luffy and blow him up! The cannon ball flew at them; it hit Luffy in the stomach and flew back at Buggy and what was left of his corporation that survived the first explosion. Buggy and his crew screamed again in fear as the cannon ball came back at them. it hit and detonated blowing up the entire building and turned it into rumble. Zoro blinked in shock, Nami peeked out from behind the broken building she was hiding behind.

"Wow that worked better than I thought, Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he let out the breath he was holding and deflated to his normal size. Zoro punched him in the head.

"Warn people before you do something like that!" Zoro scolded as he ground his fist into Luffy's head.

"Ow that hurts Zoro!" Luffy complained trying to push Zoro off.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Zoro sighed dropping his head into his hands afraid to find out where the teen had learned that over night.

"Johnny and Yosaku!" Luffy chirped, Zoro groaned shaking his head. Suddenly evil laughter came from the pile of rubble that had been the town hall building. Luffy crouched down into a defensive stance and Zoro grabbed the hilt of his white sword.

"Nice try boys. But you're going to have to do better than that." Buggy's voice came from the rubble as he laughed and rose from the rubbed holding up two of his subordinates. They were charred and unconscious but he was unharmed.

"Bastard you used them as shields!" Zoro growled at him in anger. Buggy only smiled at them menacingly and dropped the two men to the ground in an ungrateful heap. To Buggy's right another person rose from the rubble this time it was a lion.

"Ah that lion!" Luffy exclaimed in surprise. But the lion fell away and behind his sat a man on a unicycle. The man had hair swept to one side covering half his face. Around his neck was a blue and white checkered scarf cover his lover face. He wore a sleeveless purple coat that stopped at his knee's, white pants with a light blue sash and a pair of white boots.

"Buggy-san may I slice them up now?" Cabaja asked calmly as he wheeled his unicycle so he was next to the clown. Buggy gave him a sideways glance and nodded before folding his arms. In a matter of seconds Cabaji had shot forward a sword drawn with it aimed at Luffy. The air resonated with the sound of metal against metal. Cabaji glared at the green haired assassin who had stopped his blade from stabbing the straw hat boy through the chest.

"From your looks I would say your Cabaji the Acrobat second in command of the Buggy corporation correct?" Zoro quirked an eyebrow at Cabaji. A smile played on Cabaji's features.

"I see you're well informed about us. But that is to be expected from Whitebeard best assassin." Cabaji wheeled back and away from Zoro and Luffy.

"if you're going to fight with swords you're going to have to take me on." Zoro announced, Cabaji narrowed his eyes but nodded all the same.

"Zoro you shouldn't fight with that wound. Let me take him." Luffy placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder trying to convince him. Zoro shook his head shrugged Luffy's hand off and took the bandana off his arm and tied it around his head.

"Look Luffy, yes bullets can't hurt you. But swords can still cut you. You can easily loose an arm or a leg if you're not careful. So let me take care of him." Zoro didn't let his eyes leave Cabaji as they stared each other down waiting for the ladder to make a move. Luffy grumbled something and pouted but backed away to where Nami was hiding. Nami stared at Luffy like he had grown an extra head.

"What are you guys? You're not human that's for sure! You blew yourself up like a balloon! And that idiot is fighting with an injury!" Nami hissed at Luffy as they watched Zoro glare down his enemy. Luffy looked over at the orange haired woman and smiled before grabbing his cheeks and pulling them away from his face farther and anyone could normally.

"I'm a rubber man and Zoro is an assassin." Luffy laughed. Nami's mouth fell open in shock. Luffy turned his attention back to Zoro and Cabaji. Suddenly Cabaji wheeled forward with incredible speed right at Zoro. Just as the acrobat came up to him he spit flames into Zoro's face.

"GAH!" Zoro shouted as he moved his arms up to shield his eyes from the searing flames. He was temporarily blinded and couldn't see the kick that was aimed at his wounded side. Cabai's booted foot connected with Zoro's injured side. Zoro screamed. Nami cringed at the assassin screams Luffy gasped as Zoro fell to the ground and turned on his back gasping. Cabaji smirked and wheeled back on his unicycle slightly and watched, amused by Zoro's suffering. Cabaji pointed his sword at the ground in front of him.

"Acrobatics! Murder case in the hot spring's steam!" Cabaji announced out loud as he spun his sword around in a circle so fast it created a large cloud of dust hiding himself from Zoro's sights.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed as he grabbed his second sword as a shadow appeared in the dust and blocked Cabaji's blade that was aimed at his head. Zoro had both his swords crossed over his head blocking the attack but he couldn't defend himself against the second licked aimed at his injured side once again. the white boot connect and Zoro cried out again and he was kicked roughly around. He rolled a few times before stopping. Zoro tried to stay still for a moment as he took in the pain.

"You were a fool assassin to try and take us on with that wound." Cabaji laughed as he rocked back and forth on his unicycle.

"How on earth can he win a fight when he's so injured?" Nami whispered as she watched. She then turned to Luffy who looked like he wanted to jump in and help but was holding himself back.

"Why don't you help him!" Nami yelled at the teen. Luffy just set his jaw and continued to keep his eyes on the fight and not meet Nami's demanding gaze. Zoro forced himself to his feet and stood his swords lowered.

"Roronoa Zoro, the best assassin in Whitebeard army. Who would have thought you were this weak?" Cabaji taunted. Zoro remained silent

"Oh well then prepare yourself! It's time to DIE!" Cabaji shot forward again on his cycle his sword raised.

"Damn bastard. Is hitting my wound that much fun to you?" Zoro asked in a menacing whisper as Cabaji stabbed Zoro with his sword right through his old wound. Cabaji sliced Zoro's side open. Nami gasped and looked away and Luffy grit his teeth harder his hands balled into fists at his side. Zoro on the other hand didn't seem fazed by it. In fact this pain was nothing to him. It was as Ace had said he had been through worse than this. Cabaji turned around thinking he would find Zoro on his knee's half dead but he was still standing.

"What?" Cabaji gasped in disbelief.

"Are you satisfied now? Now that you've wounded me even more?" Zoro asked as Nami and Luffy looked up in surprise.

"Now are you done playing dirty and do you want to fight for real?" Zoro turned to face Cabaji with a smirk on his face. But Zoro's eyes were dark and determined he wasn't going to die here! He promised her! He promised he wouldn't die till he reached the top as the best swordsman assassin! He also promised Ace and Marco and even Whitebeard. Zoro unsheathed his white hilted sword and placed it in his mouth and gripped his other two firmly as he glared Cabaji down waiting for him to make the first move. Cabaji growled angrily seeing as Zoro was still alive and could still fight.

"I've been going easy on you due to the fact I had orders not to engage in a fight with you guys. But I also had orders from Whitebeard not to die. So I'll show you a real fight now." Zoro warned a dark smile playing on his face.

"Fine if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you will get!" Cabaji yelled angrily as he reached into his coat and pulled out many different colored spinning tops. With a great sweep of his arms he threw them all at Zoro.

"Acrobatics! Hundred spinning tops wind attack!" Cabaji yelled. The tops began spinning and flew at Zoro. Zoro gripped his sword and swung them with precision and timing. With each movement of his swords through the air 4 or 5 of the tops were cut clean in half.

"Yeah Zoro!" Luffy cheered from the sidelines. Nami was no longer at his side watching the fight. Zoro wondered for a moment where the woman had gone off to but he forced the thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to get distracted. Cabaji turned and began wheeling over to a building right.

"Acrobatics! Climbing the wall!" Cabaji suddenly shot up the wall and into the air. This took Zoro by surprise that was impossible for any human to do!

"Acrobatics! Rising fireworks!" Cabaji literally almost hung in mid air for some time as he pointed his sword downwards aimed right at Zoro. Zoro could hear Luffy gasp at how high Cabaji was in the air. Buggy yelled out an attack from where he still stood in the rubble.

"Cabaji I'll hold assassin boy down and you finish him off!" Buggy ordered as his hand came flying at Zoro.

"Bastards!" Zoro cursed as everything seemed to fall into slow motion for him. he didn't like options, it seemed doge the hand and get stabbed, dodge Cabaji and get hit by buggy or just take the attack and see what happened…. Shit he still didn't like his options! Then a familiar sandaled foot crashed down on Buggy's foot making him yelp in pain. With the hand stopped Zoro just managed to dodge the attack from the air, barely.

"Thanks Luffy!" Zoro called, Luffy looked over his shoulder at Zoro with a big smile still plastered on his face.

"No problem! But hurry up Zoro I'm ready to fight Buggy!" Luffy urged a slight whine in his voice. Zoro almost laughed at the teen. But Zoro focused on trying to catch his breath.

"Thats it, I'm finished." Zoro sighed.

"Oh? I figured you would put up more of a fight than that Zoro. I guess I over estimated you assassin." Cabaji laughed.

"I meant that I'm finished with this fight it's getting on my last nerve. It's time to finish this." Zoro stood up. His white sword in his mouth the black swords in his hands.

"Fine I'll finish you off in one swipe of my sword!" Cabaji raised his sword once again and charged at Zoro with incredible speed. But Zoro didn't budge he held his ground. Zoro crossed his arms his eyes full of determination.

"Onigiri!" Zoro whispered as he slid by Cabaji at the same time uncrossing his arms. For a moment the two stood still. Then blood pooled on the ground below Cabaji as he gasped in pain.

"CABAJI!" Buggy called out to his second in command. The acrobat fell off the unicycle and fell to the ground unconscious. Zoro straightened up gasping trying to even his breath.

"He took Cabaji out in one hit!" Buggy hissed Zoro moved to stand beside Luffy. Luffy looked Zoro over with a worried gaze. His side was now bleeding freely and blood ran down his side and dripped to the ground. It was also turning Zoro's coat pink again with his blood. But Zoro didn't seem to notice or care.

"Did you kill him?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side looking between Cabaji and Zoro. Zoro shook his head. no he only wounded him enough to knock him out that was all. But if he had a choice he would have killed the acrobat, he was annoying. But now they had to take care Buggy.

"So you're really Roronoa Zoro assassin from the Whitebeard underground corporation, from Grand line city. And who is the kid in the straw hat." Buggy looked the two of them over.

"Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet you." Luffy smiled as he crouched down into a defensive stance his hands balled into fists. Buggy's eyes drifted up to the hat on Luffy's head.

"You know that hat reminds me of that damn red haired Shanks." Buggy growled as he pulled out his daggers.

"You knew Shanks?" Luffy asked shocked.

"Yes I do and so does that green haired kid there beside you. if I remember he was the one that save you from Sa-" Buggy was cut off as Zoro threw his own dagger at the clown. Buggy moved his head slightly to the side so the dagger flew right by him. it wasn't meant to hit him but to distract him. the clowns eyes moved back to the green haired assassin. Zoro face was morphed into one of anger now.

"Don't say another fucking word about that!" Zoro yelled at him, buggy raised an eyebrow. Luffy also gave Zoro a questioning look.

"Ah I see so you haven't told him about your past yet have you?" Buggy cooed, Zoro grit his teeth.

"No." Was Zoro's only response, so Buggy knew about his past with Shanks did he? Damn Zoro had hoped it wouldn't leave the corporation but that was a false hope. Now Zoro just had to pray that Buggy wouldn't say anything that would give his past away to Luffy.

Sorry everyone! TT_TT I've been trying to get in some of my stories but things are getting harder. But I did drop a slight hint about Zoro's past for you! so please don't kill me!


End file.
